Dueling Dimensions
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Starlight Glimmer gets trapped in the human world, but Sci-Twi finds a way to open a new type of portal through dueling. Now all the girls must duel their pony counterparts in order to bring Starlight back to Equestria. But can this plan even work at all? Or will Starlight be stuck as a human forever?
1. A New Bridge

Once Starlight Glimmer had gotten the okay from her teacher in Equestria, she hung out with her new friends in the human world. After the Daring Doo premier, she went to the mall with Sunset Shimmer and her friends, and even Juniper Montage. Over the next couple of days, the nine friends went to the arcade, karaoke, a couple of restaurants.

On the third day, Starlight had to go back to Equestria, so she and her friends walked over to the Canterlot Statue. "Thank you so much, girls. I had so much fun."

"So did we," said Fluttershy.

"It was such a blast!" said Pinkie.

"Where's Juniper?" asked Starlight.

"She's at work," answered Sunset. "But she wanted me to show you this text."

Starlight looked at the message.

" _Dear Starlight, thank you so much for setting me straight. Sorry I couldn't be there to say goodbye, but I have to pick up the slack for the mess I pulled at the theater or I'm fired. Sorry, but I hope you come soon. I'll miss you, Juniper."_

"Tell her I understand," said Starlight.

"We will," said Twilight.

"It's such a bummer you have to go," said Sunset.

"I know," said Starlight. "But I have to get back home. My friend Sunburst is going to visit tomorrow, and I have to get everything ready."

"Who's Sunburst?" asked Applejack.

"The very first friend I ever made when I was little," answered Starlight.

"Is he more than a friend?" asked Rarity.

Starlight's cheeks turned red instantly. "We haven't gone that far… yet."

"Ooooooh," said Pinkie.

"What's he like?" asked Rainbow.

Starlight then told her friends all about Sunburst and what plans she had set up for the two of them.

* * *

Back in Equestria, a full grown Ursa Major was attacking Ponyville. At first, Fluttershy tried to talk to it, but it didn't listen to her. So, the Wonderbolts, Princess Twilight and her other friends had to fight it.

"Charge!" yelled Spitfire.

Eventually, they defeated the monster and knocked it out. Unfortunately, as the Ursa Major fell, one of its arms came down on a part of Princess Twilight's house.

"Oh no!" cried Twilight. "That's the room where the crystal mirror is! Starlight!"

"Is she still in that other world?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes!" answered Twilight. She immediately teleported herself to her castle and went to the wreaked room. The crystal mirror and the machine that kept the portal open to the human world open was completely destroyed. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

(The human world)

"Bye everypony," said Starlight. "Oh! I-I mean everybody."

"It's okay," said Sunset.

"We'll miss you soooooooo much," said Pinkie.

"Who knows?" asked Starlight. "Maybe I can come back one day." But as she tried to go through the portal, she instead walked right into the statue. "Ouch."

The girls gasped.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset.

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know," said Starlight. She tried to find the portal on the statue, but nothing appeared. "What the? Where's the portal?!"

"Oh no," breathed Sunset. "Here, let me try." She tried feel around for anything magically familiar, but found nothing. "This is just like at the Dueling Games. The portal's gone again!"

The other girls gasped.

"But, how's Starlight gonna get home?" asked Fluttershy.

"She can't!" answered Sunset. "Not without the portal."

"Whatta we do? Whatta we do?!" asked Pinkie.

"I don't think we can do anything," admitted Sunset. "Last time this happened, I literally couldn't do nothing."

"That's quitter talk!" said Rainbow. "We'll just have to try something else!"

"Like what?" asked Twilight.

"I, um… don't have a clue," Rainbow confessed.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Fluttershy convinced the Ursa Major to leave.

Meanwhile Twilight was pacing around her wreaked room trying to think of a way to get her student back. Rarity was cleaning up the room, while the others tried to calm her down, but it was no good.

"How will she ever get back?" asked Twilight. "What is she never gets back?! I'll never see her again! Sunburst will never see her again! And if he doesn't see her again, he might think she doesn't like him anymore and their friendship will collapse, just the first time! Also, what if we need to help us stop a villain or monster that only she can defeat?! Then we're doomed! We're all doomed!"

"TWILIGHT!" yelled Spike. "Just breath. I'm positive you'll find another way to get Starlight back."

"Ya made that machine last time like it was nothing," said Applejack. "Why don't just wipe up another one?"

"Because I don't have all those supplies, or a mirror!" said Twilight in a panic.

"You can still write to Sunset, can't you?" asked Rarity.

Twilight froze. "Oh yeah! Why didn't _I_ think of that? Thank you Rarity!"

"Of course, darling," said Rarity.

Twilight immediately began writing a message to Sunset.

* * *

(The human world)

"Just stay calm," said Twi. "There has to be another way."

Sunset's journal started glowing. "Hey! Twilight is messaging me!"

The girls rushed around their friend.

"What did she say?!" asked Starlight.

"An Ursa Major attacked the city, and destroyed the crystal Mirror?!" said Sunset.

"What's an Ursa Major?" asked Applejack.

"It's a constellation in the northern sky," answered Twi.

"A what now?" asked Rainbow.

"A group of stars," said Twilight. "It's also a known in mythology as the Great Bear."

"In Equestria, they're real," said Sunset.

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, a lot of mythical creatures are real in our world," said Starlight.

"Fascinating," said Twilight.

"Maybe we can use the power of our geodes to make a new portal or something," suggested Rainbow.

"Good idea," said Fluttershy.

"Whatta think, Sunset?" asked Applejack.

"It's worth a shot," said Sunset.

The girls all held up their geodes at the statue… but nothing happened.

"Shoot!" said Rainbow. "I think at least _something_ would happen!"

"Back to the drawing board," said Twilight.

Sunset wrote back to Princess Twilight. _"Can't you make another portal somehow?"_

* * *

(Equestria)

Once Twilight got Sunset's reply, she sent a message back telling her that they didn't have enough supplies to build another portal.

"I wish I could make another machine," said Twilight. "But I only have some of the supplies, but how will they work without a magic mirror?"

"Isn't there a way to a different kind of portal?" asked Spike. "One that doesn't require a mirror?"

"I don't know Spike," admitted Twilight. "I just don't know."

* * *

Back in the human world, Sunset received Princess Twilight's message. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Starlight.

"It seems Princess Twilight can't make another portal," explained Sunset.

"But maybe _we_ can!" said Twilight.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow.

"Come to my house, and I'll show you," said Twilight.

"To the Hummer!" called Pinkie.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls arrived at Twilight's home.

"Now follow me to my lab," said Twilight.

"Lab?!" asked the girls.

"Yes, lab," said Twi. "This way."

Twilight led the girls to a huge shed in her backyard.

"So… this is your lab?" asked Rainbow.

"Looks like a regular shed to me," said Applejack.

"Its inside," said Twilight as she opened the door. Inside was a high tech science lab.

"Woah…" said the girls.

"This is where I built that robotic companion for Spike," said Twilight.

"Oh, so this is where that robot doggy came from," said Fluttershy.

"So… you've got something in here that can help me get home?" asked Starlight.

"Not yet," said Twilight. "But I will." She sat at her computer and began typing.

"What are you searching for?" asked Sunset.

"A report," answered Twilight. "Dr. Eisenstein once worked with Industrial Illusions to build a Sub-Space Dueling System."

"What's that?" asked Pinkie. "Something that lets you duel in outer space?"

"Not quite," answered Twilight. "In the report, Dr. Eisenstein said he wanted to use this machine to open a worm hole between two _different_ dimensions."

"How in the hay did he do that?" asked Applejack.

"The report doesn't give all the details of the _other_ dimension," said Twi. "But it does show what kind machinery he used to make the machine. If I can build a smaller version of it, I think we might be able to open a portal of our own to Starlight's world."

"Wow!" said Starlight. "This is so cool! Thank you, Twilight! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are just as smart as Princess Twilight."

Twilight blushed. "Thanks. Now let me see what we'll need."

"I better inform Princess Twilight," said Sunset as she wrote in her journal.

* * *

(Equestria)

"Maybe one of the other Princesses can help us find a solution of some kind," suggested Rarity.

"I hope you're right," said Twilight. She then saw Sunset's message. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight read Sunset's message. "It seems Sunset and her friends are building a machine of their own to open the portal!"

"See?" asked Rainbow. "I knew everything would turn out okay."

"This is terrific!" said Twilight. She then wrote back to Sunset. _"Is there anything I can do to help with your plan on my end?"_

* * *

Back in the human world, Sunset just received Princess Twilight's message.

"Twi!" said Sunset. "Princess Twilight wants to know if there's anything she can do to help."

"Yes," said Twi. "Find someone who can duel."

"Why?" asked Sunset.

"Because this machine is smaller than the original," said Twi. "Meaning it can only make a very small portal. So we'll have to widen it by using duel energy."

"Duel energy?" asked Pinkie.

"The power that flows through our duel disks," explained Twilight. "This machine will harness that power and use it to widen the worm hole between the worlds."

"Makes sense," said Starlight.

"The problem is," said Twi. "Even if my calculations are correct, there's only a 30.75% chance of success. So we'll need to harness a _lot_ of duel energy. Far more than just one duel."

"How much power?" asked Starlight.

"Several hundred billion joules of energy," answered Twilight.

All the girls' mouths dropped.

"So… we'll duel each other to power up this thingy and open a hole for Starlight to get home?" asked Pinkie.

"Not each other," said Twi. "This machine will allow us to duel the people, um, I mean ponies in the other world."

"Oh," said Sunset. "So we're going to use their duel energy too."

"Exactly," said Twi.

"Wait! Do they even have duel disks in that world?" asked Applejack.

"Princess Twilight does," said Sunset.

"She does?" asked Rarity.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow. "After Battle City, she took her disk through the portal with her! Remember?"

"This is perfect!" said Sunset.

"Yes!" said Starlight.

"Wait!" said Twi.

"What's wrong?" asked Applejack.

"I forgot, they will a small machine on their end as well," said Twi. "They need an Inter-Dimensional Duel System in order to make contact and duel with us."

"I bet they have something like that in Equestria," said Starlight in a not so sure tone. "Or maybe they can use their magic to make contact with us."

"Well," said Twi. "I do have the list of parts she would need to make the machine, if only there was some way I could send it to them."

"Tell me the list," said Sunset. "I'll send the list to Princess Twilight through my journal. But first, I better ask Twilight if she still has that duel disk."

* * *

(Equestria)

"So? What did Sunset say?" asked Spike.

"She said find somepony who can duel," said Twilight.

"Duel?" asked the girls and Spike.

Twilight then explained Sunset's plan to everyone.

"Wow," said Rarity. "I can't believe can do all that, just by dueling."

"I know it sounds unbelievable," said Twilight. "But right now, it's the only other option we have." She then looked through some of her old things. "Here it is! The duel disk I used in Battle City!"

Sunset then sent the list of supplies to Twilight.

"What?!" asked the Princess.

"What's wrong?" asked Applejack.

"Sunset also needs us to set a machine for hers to work," said Twilight.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow. "We'll help ya make it."

"Me too!" said Spike.

"But that's just it," said Twilight. "We don't have _any_ of the parts or materials we need to make this machine!"

The girls' heads drooped in defeat.

"Wait!" said Rainbow. "I think I know somepony who has a friend that does!"

"Who?!" asked the girls.

"Derpy!" said Rainbow. "She knows Dr. Hooves! He makes all kinds of scientific stuff in his lab."

"Do ya think he can build the machine we need?" asked Spike.

"Of course!" said Rainbow. _"I hope."_

"Then let's get going!" said Twilight.

* * *

Once the girls found Derpy and asked her, she brought over to Dr. Hooves' house.

"I just know he'll be able to help you, Princess," said Derpy as she knocked on the door.

"Thank you very much," said Twilight.

Dr. Hooves then answered the door. "Hello? Ah, Derpy. Good to see you again. Oh my! Princess Twilight Sparkle!" He instantly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you in…"

"Thank you! But I really need your help!" said Twilight cutting him off. She then explained everything to the Dr.

"Princess Twilight, I'd be honored to help you!" said Dr. Hooves. "Besides, this is an experiment I've always wanted to try myself. So, let me see that list." He looked very closely at all the parts. "Yes! I'm positive I can make his machine! Just give me a few moments to build it and set everything up."

"Can I help?" asked Derpy.

"I can't believe this is all going to work out," said Twilight. "At one point, I had lost all hope."

"Never ever lose hope, Twilight!" said Spike. "Just remember your friends are always there to back you up."

"Always," said Rainbow. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Thank you all," said Twilight as she hugged her friends.

A few minutes later.

"Princess," said Dr. Hooves. "Your Inter-Dimensional Duel System is ready!"

"Alright!" cheered the girls and Spike.

"So what are we waiting for?!" asked Pinkie. "Let's get our games on!"

"I'll write back to Sunset," said Twilight.

* * *

(The human world)

"Yes!" cried Sunset. "Princess Twilight has gotten everything in place!"

"Alright!" cheered the girls.

Once Twilight had finished her construction of her miniature Sub-Space Dueling System, she plugged it in. "Done!"

"Is everything ready?" asked Starlight.

"Yes," confirmed Twi. "Now let's see if we can make contact." She turned on the machine and spoke into the mic. "Hello, is anyone there?"

" _Yes! I can here you!"_ said Princess Twilight on the other side. _"Wait, it sounds like I'm talking to… myself."_

"You are," said Sunset. "Remember how you met our Twilight after the Friendship Games?"

" _Oh yeah!"_ said Princess Twilight. _"Is Starlight okay? She's not hurt is she? Please tell me! How is she doing?!"_

"I'm fine, Twilight," said Starlight. "It's good to hear you."

" _You too,"_ said Princess Twilight. _"I can't believe this really worked!"_

"Neither can I," said Sunset.

"Remember, Princess," said Twi. "These machines will let us enable us to transform and harness duel energy into a reliable power source. We must synchronize our systems in order to connect our dimensions."

* * *

(Equestria)

"We're all set to go!" said Dr. Hooves.

"Perfect," said Twilight.

"Engage duel synchronization!" Dr. Hooves to Derpy.

"Huh?" asked Derpy.

"Just press that gray button," said the Dr.

"Oh, okay!" said Derpy. As she pressed the button, a static picture of Sunset, Starlight, and the appeared in the center of machine.

"Sunset," said Princess Twilight. "We have visual contact."

* * *

(The human world)

"Good," said Sunset. "So, Twilight do you have your duelist?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"Yes," answered the Princess. " _I'll_ be dueling."

* * *

(The human world)

"Hold on," said Twi. "There's something you should know. This machine that I've created is much smaller than what I hoped."

* * *

(Equestria)

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Twilight.

* * *

(The human world)

"Kind of," answered Twi. "You see, because it's smaller than the original model, we'll have to generate a lot more energy. So you may have to duel multiple times."

* * *

(Equestria)

"What?" asked Twilight.

* * *

(The human world)

"Don't worry," said Twi. "I've set the computer system to store the energy from each duel as we go along. So once our levels are high enough, we'll open the worm hole and send Starlight through."

* * *

(Equestria)

"Okay," said Twilight.

"So… multiple times?" asked Rainbow. "Does that mean all of us can duel too?!"

"Oh yeah!" said Pinkie. "I wanna duel too!"

"I've been working on my deck in my spare time!" said Rarity.

"I can't draw the cards, but I know the rules!" said AJ.

The girls then all started arguing about who was going to duel who and who would go first.

"Everypony STOP!" yelled Twilight. "True, Sunset did say it would take more than one duel, so let's all draw straws to see who will duel first." She then held up a seven straws with her magic.

"Wait," said Fluttershy. "Not all of us have magic, so how can we play or hold the cards?"

"I can help with that," said Spike. "For those of you without magic, I'll draw and play the cards for ya."

"Thank you so much, Spikey-Wikey," said Rarity as she nuzzled him.

"You're welcome… Rarity," said Spike blushing.

The girls then drew their straws.

"Yay!" cried Pinkie. "I get to go first! Let's do this, Spike."

"You got it," said the little dragon.

* * *

(The human world)

"Okay," said Twi. "Alright, time to initialize the centralization!"

A static picture of the Equestrians then appeared on the Sub-Space machine.

"Wow," said Rarity. "So that's what we look like in pony form."

"Awesome," said Rainbow.

"Well, I'll be," said AJ.

"Oh, they're so cute," said Fluttershy.

"Woo! Woo! I can duel myself? Can I?! Can I?!" asked Pinkie.

"Of course," answered Twi. "But remember, in order for this to work, you two will have to battle each other with all your might."

"Got it," said the two Pinkies. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! –"

"Pinkie!" said Sunset.

"Sorry," said Pinkie. "Are you ready for this?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"Yup!" answered Pinkie.

"Me too!" said Spike as he strapped on the duel disk.


	2. Pinkie vs Diane

(The human world)

"Hold up!" said Pinkie.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset.

"Don't ya think it'll be a little confusing if the two of us keep calling each other Pinkie?" asked the teen.

* * *

"Yeah," agreed Pinkie. "This could be very confusing. I got it! Just until the end of the duel, call me Diane. It's my middle name."

* * *

(The human world)

"Mine too!" said Pinkie. "Oh wait, that's right, we both have the same name. Okay, it's settled. You're Diane, and I'm Pinkie."

"Are we ready now?" asked Twi.

"Yep!" said the two girls. "Let's duel!"

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Diane LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Diane**

"I'll go first!" said Diane. "First I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, so I gain 1000 points."

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Diane LP: 5000**

"Next, I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in attack mode. Now I activate Supply Squad. Once per turn if one of my monsters is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can draw one card. I place a card face down and end my turn. Okay, you're turn!"

 **Turn 2: Pinkie**

"Thanks, me," said Pinkie as she drew. "I summon Madolche Marmalmaide in defense mode. Now I'll activate my own Supply Squad!"

"Huh?" asked Diane.

"We have same cards, silly," said Pinkie.

"Oh yeah," giggled Diane.

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn," said Pinkie. "It's like we're… _twins!_ Oh wait…. We are!"

Both girls laughed.

 **Turn 3: Diane**

"Okay, I'm up," said Diane. "I summon Madolche Cruffssant and I'll use his effect to return my Chouxvalier to my hoof and increase my Cruffssant's level by 1. Oh, and he gains 300 ATK points, just so ya know." (Madolche Cruffssant ATK: 1500 – 1800/ Level: 3 – 4) "Next I'll play Mind Control to take control of your Marmalmaide."

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Pinkie.

"Sorry," said Diane. "But her snacks look so sweet, I just couldn't help myself. I wish I could eat em."

"Me too," said Pinkie. "That's why I like these cards. But they always make hungry afterwards."

"Same here," said Diane. "But for now, I'll overlay your Marmalmaide with my Cruffssant to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! Then I'll overlay her in order to Xyz Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode."

"Woah," said Pinkie.

"I know right?" asked Diane. "Sorry but, we have to do this. Puddingcess, attack my double's life points directly!"

"Ah!" cried Pinkie.

 **Pinkie LP: 1500**

 **Diane LP: 5000**

"Okay I'm done," said Diane. "Your move."

 **Turn 4: Pinkie**

"Thanks," said Pinkie. "Now I'll play my own Mind Control!"

Diane gasped.

"Now it's my turn," said Pinkie. "Time to unleash the party cannon!"

"How?" asked Diane.

"Like this!" answered Pinkie. "I play Linear Accelerator Cannon! Now you lose life points equal to her ATK power!"

"Ah!" cried Diane.

 **Pinkie LP: 1500**

 **Diane LP: 2500**

"I place one card face down and summon Madolche Baaple in defense mode," said Pinkie. "That's all."

 **Turn 5: Diane**

"Then its back to me," said Diane. "I summons Madolche Butlerusk and I'll use his effect to add Madolche Chateau to my hoof. Now I'll activate it, so all monsters in both our graveyards go right back to our decks. Also, all Madolche monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF points." (Madolche Butlerusk ATK: 1500 – 2000) (Madolche Baaple ATK/DEF: 0 – 500/2300) "Now I activate my face down, Micro Ray! This reduces your Baaple's DEF points to zero!" (Madolche Baaple DEF: 2300 – 0)

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie.

"Okay," said Diane. "Butlerusk, attacks her Baaple!"

"Hold up!" said Pinkie. "I activate Madolche Waltz! Now whenever one of my Madolches attacks or is attacked, you lose 300 life points. Ready to dance?"

"Oh! I love to dance!" said Diane.

 **Pinkie LP: 1500**

 **Diane LP: 2200**

"Me too," said Pinkie. "And don't forget about Supply Squad, now I can draw."

"Okay, I'm done," said Diane. "Now can we dance?"

 **Turn 6: Pinkie**

"Right after we're done," said Pinkie. "I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two cards. Now I summon Madolche, and I'll tribute her to special summon Madolche Puddingcess." (Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1000 – 1500) "Then I'll activate Madolche Lesson to return my Anjelly to my deck. Afterwards, Puddingcess gains 800 ATK points. _And_ since there are on monsters in my grave, Puddingcess effect activates, giving her _another_ 800 points." (Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1500 – 3100) "Alright Puddingcess, attack Diane's Butlerusk!"

"Darn," said Diane.

 **Pinkie LP: 1500**

 **Diane LP: 1100**

"Now we can dance," said Pinkie. "Because thanks to my Waltz trap, you lose 300 more life points."

 **Pinkie LP: 1500**

 **Diane LP: 800**

"Oh, and Puddingcess has another effect," said Pinkie. "If she destroys a monster, I can destroy a card. So I'll destroy your field spell." (Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 3100 – 2600)

"Gee, thanks," said Diane. "But now _I_ get to draw thanks my Supply Squad."

"Oh don't look so grouchy," said Pinkie. "After I place these two cards face down, it's your turn again."

 **Turn 7: Diane**

"Alright, I draw," said Diane. "Well whatta know, it's _my_ Pot of Greed! So I can draw twice. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Waltz card."

"Guess the party's over," said Pinkie.

"Nope," said Diane. "It's just getting started. I summon Madolche Chouxvalier, then I'll plays Ego Boost to give him a little power boost." (Madolche Chouxvalier ATK: 1700 – 2700) "Chouxvalier, attack Puddingcess!"

"Shoot," said Pinkie. "Oh well, at least Supply Squad lets me draw.

 **Pinkie LP: 1400**

 **Diane LP: 800**

"I place two cards face down and take a break," said Diane. (Madolche Chouxvalier ATK: 2700 – 1700)

 **Turn 8: Pinkie**

"In that case, I draw," said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Messengelato, then I'll activate my trap, Madolchepalooza! It lets me special summon another Madolche monster, so I'll bring out Madolche Magileine. Now I'll overlay them to Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! Next, I remove one overlay unit to activate her effect."

"Not so fast!" interrupted Diane. "I activate Madolche Nights, which lets me negate your Queen's effect."

"Well I have a trap too," said Pinkie. "I activate Madolche Tea Break to negate your trap."

"Oh yeah?" asked Diane. "Well I activate Wiretap to negate you Tea Break!"

"Dang you're good," said Pinkie.

"Aw shucks," said Pinkie. "So are you."

"Thanks," said Pinkie. "Oh well, the only my Queen can do is attack. So destroy her Chouxvalier!"

"Good thing I still Supply Squad," said Diane as her monster was destroyed.

 **Pinkie LP: 1400**

 **Diane LP: 300**

"Your turn," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 9: Diane**

"Got it," said Diane. "I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and discard two. So I'll discard these Madolche Chickolates. I summon Madolche Hootcake in defense mode, then I'll his effect to banish one of my Chickolates to special summon my own Madolche Baaple in attack mode! Now I'll use his effect to flip himself and your Queen face down."

"Dang!" said Pinkie. "Now her overlay units are gone!"

"Exactly," said Diane. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Pinkie**

"Okay, time to get serious," said Pinkie. "I summon my own Madolche Chouxvalier, then I'll flip my Queen back into attack mode. Chouxvalier, attack her Hootcake! Queen Tiaramisu, attack her face down Baaple!"

"Thanks," said Diane. "Now I can draw thanks to Supply Squad."

"I'll need to," said Pinkie. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Diane**

"Then I draw," said Diane. "I play Madolche Ticket, then I'll summon Madolche Anjelly. Next, comes the Pot of Benevolence. It lets me select a monster from both our graveyards and return em to our decks. I'll return your Magileine and my field spell. And when a Madolche card is returned to the deck, my Ticket lets me special summon another monster since I have a Fairy on the field. So I'm bringing out Madolche Puddingcess! And since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, her effect gives her 800 more ATK points." (Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1000 – 1800) "Puddingcess, attack Pinkie's Chouxvalier!"

"Oh boy," said Pinkie. "Good thing Supply Squad lets me draw."

 **Pinkie LP: 1300**

 **Diane LP: 300**

"Yeah, you're gonna need it," said Diane. "By the way, after my Puddingcess battles a monster I can destroy a card, so I'll destroy your Queen Tiaramisu."

"No!" cried Pinkie.

"But I'm still not done," said Diane. "Anjelly attack her directly!"

"Ah!" said Pinkie.

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

 **Diane LP: 300**

"Now for my Anjelly's effect," said Diane. "I'll tribute her to special summon another Madolche Puddingcess. Then I'll overlay both of them to Xyz summon Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode. Now I'll use my monster's effect to return Anjelly to my deck and special summon Madolche Chouxvalier from my deck in attack mode. Now I'm done."

 **Turn 12: Pinkie**

"Finally," said Pinkie as she drew. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 13 Diane**

"Back to me," said Diane. "I activate my favorite card, Wonder Balloons! Unfortunately, I can't discard anything at the moment, so I'll just attack with my Chouxvalier."

"Hold it!" said Pinkie. "I activate Destruction Ring! Now by tributing my Mewfeuille, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to both of us."

"What?!" asked Diane.

 **Pinkie LP: 0**

 **Diane LP: 0**

"It's a draw," said Sunset.

"Alright!" said Twi. "The power levels are raising!"

"So… can we open the portal?" asked Starlight.

"Not yet," answered Twi. "Remember, I said we would need to duel multiple times to raise the power levels to maximum. Right now, our levels is only at 17%."

* * *

(Equestria)

"So we better get on with the next duel," said Princess Twilight. "Who up next?"

"I am," answered Rarity.

"I'd be more than happy to play the cards for you," said Spike.

"No thank you, Spike," said Rarity. "I think my magic will suffice. But thank you so much for the offer."

Spike's head drooped as he gave the disk to his crush.

* * *

(The human world)

"I'd like to duel next if you don't mind," said Rarity. "But just as Pinkie did, I think we should definitely come up with another name for one of us."

* * *

(Equestria)

"Well, my friends call Rare," said Rarity. "So why don't we go with that?"

* * *

(The human world)

"Perfect," said Rarity. "I shall call you Rare for the time being. Now it's time to see which one of us is _rarer_."

* * *

(Equestria)

"It, is, on!" said Rare holding the disk with her magic.


	3. Rarity vs Rare

(The human world)

"Ready for the next duel?" asked Twi.

"Hold on," said Rarity.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset.

"I just want to say, I love your hair style, darling," said Rarity to her double.

* * *

(Equestria)

"Why thank you ever so much," said Rare. "And may I just say I adore your skirt."

* * *

(The human world)

"Oh, you are too kind," said Rarity.

"Ahem," said Rainbow. "You can talk fashion _later_. Starlight needs our help, remember?"

"Oh my," said the two duelists.

"Um, yes, quite," said Rarity. "Shall we _dance_?"

"Yes indeed," answered Rare as she drew her five cards with her magic.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Rare LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rare**

"I shall go first," said Rare. "I play Polymerization to fuse Gem Knight Obsidian with Gem Knight Sapphire to form Gem Knight Aquamarine in defense mode! Oh, and now I can add another normal Gem-Knight to my hoof, that's to my Obsidian's effect." (Gem Knight Iolite) "Nothing more to do at the moment, so I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rarity**

"Very well then, I draw," said Rarity. "Now _I'll_ play Polymerization to fuse my own Gem Knight Obsidian and Tourmaline together to fusion summon Gem Knight Topaz! Now _I_ can add normal Gem-Knight to my hand." (Gem-Knight Garnet) "Next I'll play Stop Defense to switch your monster to attack mode. Sir Topaz, Attack her knight!"

"Oh no," said Rare.

 **Rare LP: 3600**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"Now my Knight's effect activates!" said Rarity. "It inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's ATK power."

Rare gasped.

 **Rare LP: 2200**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"Plus, my knight can attack twice per turn," said Rarity.

"Wow," said Sunset. "Now that's a monster."

"Well, my knight has an effect as well," said Rare. "If it's destroyed, I can return one of your cards to your hoof. Oh! I mean, um… hand, is it?"

"It is," answered Rarity.

"Thank you, darling," said Rare. "So I choose your Topaz knight!"

"Blast!" said Rarity. "Oh well, I guess I'll summon Gem Armadillo in defense mode. And his effect lets me add another Gem-Knight to my hand." (Gem-Knight Lapis) "I place a card face down and end my turn."

* * *

(Equestria)

"This is getting good," said Spike.

 **Turn 3: Rare**

"I believe it is my turn, so I draw," said Rare. "I play Absorb Fusion which lets me add another Gem-Knight to my hoof." (Gem Knight Sardonyx) "Then my card lets me fuse my new knight with the Gem Knight Iolite I have in my hoof to form Gem Knight Amethyst! By the way, the two monsters I fused now have to be banished. But in honor of their sacrifice, I shall destroy your Armadillo! Amethyst, attack! That's all for now."

* * *

(The human world)

 **Turn 4: Rarity**

"In that case, I draw," said Rarity. "I play Fusion Recovery which lets me add Polymerization and Gem Knight Tourmaline back to my hand. Then I'll fuse him with my Gem-Knight Garnet to form Gem-Knight Citrine! Attack her Amethyst Knight!"

 **Rare LP: 1950**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"Unfortunately for you, my knight's effect now activates," said Rare. "It allows me to return your face down card to your hand."

"Not quite, darling," said Rarity. "My own knight's effect cancels yours out."

"Blast it!" said Rare.

"Not to worry," said Rarity. "My turn is over."

 **Turn 5: Rare**

"Good to hear," said Rare. "I play Nobleman of Extermination to finally get rid of that face down card of yours."

"There goes my Brilliant Spark," said Rarity. "And the other two in my deck."

"Well, that trap certainly would have put me in bind," said Rare. "But don't worry, I must remove my copies as well. Now back to the game, I play Gem Knight Fusion to fuse Crystal Rose with my Gem Knight Amber to form Gem Knight Seraphinite! Attack Gem Knight Citrine!"

"Shoot," said Rarity.

"I end my turn," said Rare.

 **Rare LP: 1950**

 **Rarity LP: 3900**

 **Turn 6: Rarity**

"Alright," said Rarity as she drew. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Then I'll play my _own_ Gem Knight Fusion to fuse Gem Knight Lapis and Lazuli together, to form Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! And, my Lazuli lets add a normal monster from my graveyard to my hand." (Gem Knight Garnet) "Now I'll use my knight's effect, by sending a Gem-Knight (Gem Knight Sapphire) from my deck to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points for each special summoned monster on the field. And right now, there are two."

"Oh no!" gasped Rare.

 **Rare LP: 950**

 **Rarity LP: 3900**

"Now my Lady Lapis Lazuli with attack your Seraphinite!" ordered Rarity.

"Blast," said Rare.

 **Rare LP: 850**

 **Rarity LP: 3900**

"I end my turn," finished Rarity.

 **Turn 7: Rare**

"Then it's my turn," said Rare. "I play my own Pot of Greed so _I_ can draw two cards. Next I play Dark Factory of Mass Production, this lets me add two normal knights from my grave to my hoof." (Gem Knight Amber and Gem Knight Sapphire) "Next, I'll return my Gem Knight Fusion to my hoof by banishing Gem Knight Aquamarine. Then I'll use it to fuse the two knights I just brought back together to form Gem Knight Prismaura! Then I'll discard my Gem Knight Lazuli to activate Prismaura's effect. By discarding a card, I can destroy one of your cards, so say goodbye to your monster."

"No!" cried Rarity. "Lady Lapis was one of my favorites!"

"Sorry," said Rare. "But that's life. Now for my Lazuli, she lets me add a normal monster from my graveyard to my hoof. So I'll take Gem Knight Amber back. Prismaura! Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Rarity.

 **Rare LP: 850**

 **Rarity LP: 1450**

"I end my turn," said Rare.

 **Turn 8: Rarity**

"Right then. Here goes," said Rarity as she drew. "I play another Fusion Recovery to return Gem Knight Lapis and Polymerization to my hand. Then I'll return my Gem Knight Fusion to my hand by banishing Gem Knight Citrine. I now play Polymerization to fuse my Gem Knight Garnet with Lapis to form Gem Knight Ruby! Now, attack her Prismaura!"

"You'll pay for that," said Rare.

 **Rare LP: 800**

 **Rarity LP: 1450**

"My turn's over," said Rarity.

 **Turn 9: Rare**

"Glad to hear it," said Rare as she drew. "I play Silent Doom to bring back Gem Knight Sapphire in defense mode. Then I'll summon Gem Knight Amber in attack mode. Next, I'll overlay them both to Xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl!"

"She has a Xyz monster?!" asked Pinkie.

"I guess so," answered Fluttershy.

"Pearl, destroy her Ruby knight!" ordered Rare.

"Confound it," said Rarity.

 **Rare LP: 800**

 **Rarity LP: 1350**

"That's all for now," said Rare. "Your move."

 **Turn 10: Rarity**

"Then I draw," said Rarity. "I summon another Gem Armadillo, and I'll use his effect to add Gem Knight Alexandrite to my hand. I activate Gem Knight Fusion to fuse Alexandrite with my Armadillo to form Gem Knight Zirconia!"

"Oh my," said Rare. "That's quite a knight. I've never seen one so large."

"Glad you like him," said Rarity. "Now, attack her Pearl knight!"

"Confound it all!" said Rare.

 **Rare LP: 500**

 **Rarity LP: 1350**

"My turn is _fini_ ," said Rarity in a French accent.

 **Turn 11: Rare**

"Then its back to me," said Rare. "Now _I_ shall play Dark Factory of Mass Production to add Gem Knight Amber and Sapphire to my hoof. Then I'll activate the effect of Crystal Rose from my graveyard. By banishing a Gem Knight fusion monster, (Gem Knight Amethyst) I can special summon my rose back to the field. Then I'll use its second effect, which lets me send a knight (Gem Knight Crystal) from my deck to the graveyard, then my rose shall be treated as that knight until the end of the turn. Next, I'll return my Gem Knight Fusion to my hoof by banishing Gem Knight Obsidian. Then I'll play it to fuse my three Gems together to form Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

"Oh my," said Rarity in a nervous tone.

"Indeed," said Rare. "Her power is just as intimidating as her beauty. Now, attack her Zirconia!"

"Ah!" said Rarity.

 **Rare LP: 500**

 **Rarity LP: 850**

"Now _my_ turn is _fini_ ," finished Rare.

 **Turn 12: Rarity**

" _Oh dear, how am I supposed to stand up to that? Oh well, as they say, here goes nothing,"_ thought Rarity as he drew. "Perfect! I play Brilliant Fusion!"

"Uh oh," said Rare.

"I suppose you know all about this card," assumed Rarity. "So you know this card lets me send Gem-Knights from my deck to the grave to fusion summon a new monster. So I'll send 3 Gem-Knights Tourmaline, Crystal, and Amber to the grave, to fusion summon Gem Knight Master Diamond!"

"But now he has no ATK power," Rare pointed out. (Gem Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 – 0)

"True enough," said Rarity. "But try not to forget, he gains 100 ATK points for every Gem-Knight in my graveyard. Right now, I have thirteen." (Gem Knight Master Diamond ATK: 0 – 1300) "Now I'll bring back my Gem-Knight fusion to by banishing Gem Knight Zirconia." (Gem Knight Master Diamond ATK: 1300 – 1200) "Then I'll discard my spell so my knight can regain his original ATK points." (Gem Knight Master Diamond ATK: 1200 – 4100)

"4100 ATK points?!" asked Rare.

"Yes indeed," answered Rarity. "Now, Master Diamond, attack her knight and end this duel!"

"Ah!" cried Rarity.

 **Rare LP: 0**

 **Rarity LP: 850**

* * *

(Equestria)

"Rarity!" cried Spike. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," answered Rare. "Remember it's just a game."

"Yeah, I know," said Spike. "Just, got a little nervous."

"But that was very sweet, Spike," said Rarity. She then hugged the little dragon.

* * *

(The human world)

"So, how are the power levels now?" asked Rarity.

"At 34%," answered Twi. "We need to duel more."

* * *

(Equestria)

"Alright then," said Applejack. "I'm up next! So let's get it on! Mind helping me, Spike?"

"Not at all!" answered Spike. He then strapped the duel disk back on and inserted Applejack's deck.

* * *

(The human world)

"Alrighty," said Applejack. "But we can't both be Applejack, can we?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"I got it," said Applejack. "You can just call me AJ."

* * *

(The human world)

"Perfect!" said Applejack. "Alright, let's get this _rodeo_ going."

* * *

(Equestria)

AJ grinned. "Bring it on."


	4. Applejack vs AJ

(The human world)

"Let's duel!" said the two farmer girls.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **AJ LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: AJ**

"I summon Apple Magician Girl in defense mode," said AJ. "That's all for now."

 **Turn 2: Applejack**

"I summon World Carrotweight Champion in attack mode!" said Applejack. "Attack her Magician!"

"I activate my Apple Girl's ability!" interrupted AJ. "If she's attacked, I can special summon a level five or lower Spellcaster form my hoof, and force your monster to attack it instead. So I'll bring out Gambler of Legend in defense mode!"

Applejack shrugged. "Fine, I'll just make your magician _disappear_ instead."

"I don't think so," said AJ. "When I activate this effect, your monster loses half its ATK strength."

"Say what?!" asked Applejack. (World Carrotweight Champion ATK: 1900 – 950)

"And unfortunately," added AJ. "My Gambler's DEF points are 1400. Too bad."

 **Applejack LP: 3550**

 **AJ LP: 4000**

"Okay," said Applejack. "I end ma turn."

 **Turn 3: AJ**

"You're been messing with the bull," said AJ. "Now here comes the horns. I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode! Then I'll switch my Apple Magician to attack mode. Then I'll activate my Gambler's effect, I toss a coin three times. If I get three heads, I can destroy all your monsters. If I get two heads, I can force you to discard a card from your… hand. One head, I have to destroy a card on my side. If I get three heads, I have to discard all my cards. So here goes!" Three digital coins were tossed.

" _There's no way she'll get three heads,"_ thought Applejack.

The coins all landed on heads.

"Say what?!" asked Applejack in complete shock.

"Now ya see why I beat Rainbow in coin tossing," said AJ.

* * *

(Equestria)

"She just got lucky," said Rainbow.

* * *

(The human world)

"Time to uproot your crops," said AJ.

"Oh boy," said Applejack as her monster was destroyed.

"Yee ha!" said AJ. "Apple Magician Girl, ride ma Battle Ox into her life points!"

"Ah!" cried Applejack.

 **Applejack LP: 650**

 **AJ LP: 4000**

"Applejack!" gasped Fluttershy.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow. "She'll make a comeback, she always does. Believe me, _I_ know what she can do when she's pushed to the limit."

"Okay," said Fluttershy.

"I'm done," said AJ.

 **Turn 4: Applejack**

"Glad to hear it," said Applejack. "I take it you know about my carrot's effect right?"

"Course," answered AJ. "If ya discard a Plant monster, you can bring him back."

"Exactly," said Applejack. "So I'll discard ma Sweet Corn to bring back ma Carrotweight Champion. Then I'll summon Infernity Avenger! Now I'll tune my Avenger with ma Champion to Synchro summon X-Saber Wayne! And here's the best part, his effect lets me special summon a level four or lower Warrior monster right to the field. So I'm bringing out ma own mad bull, Bull Blader to be precise!"

"Told ya," said Rainbow to Fluttershy.

"Uh-oh," said AJ.

"Like ya'll side," said Applejack. "Here comes the horns. Buller Blader, attack her Gambler! Wayne, attack her Battle Ox!"

"Shoot," said AJ.

 **Applejack LP: 650**

 **AJ LP: 3600**

"You're up," said Applejack.

 **Turn 5: AJ**

"Okey dokey," said AJ. "I summon Papa-Corn in attack mode, then I'll activate Gaia Power!"

"That is one huge apple tree," said Applejack.

"I know right?" asked AJ. "And this here tree gives all Earth monsters 500 extra points." (Papa-Corn ATK: 1200 – 1700)

"Thanks for the power boost," said Applejack. (X-Saber Wayne ATK: 2100 – 2600) (Bull Blader ATK: 1600 – 2100)

"You're welcome," said AJ. "But ma Papa-Corn has quite the effect. If there's a field spell out, he gains 1000 more points!"

"Say what?" asked Applejack. (Papa-Corn ATK: 1700 – 2700)

"Papa-Corn, attack her cowboy!" ordered AJ.

"Dang," said Applejack.

 **Applejack LP: 550**

 **AJ LP: 3600**

"I place one card face down and switch my Apple Girl to defense mode," said AJ. "Your move."

 **Turn 6: Applejack**

"Alrighty," said Applejack. "I summon Cactus Fighter!" (Cactus Fighter ATK: 1900 – 2400) "Bull Blader, attack her corn cob!"

"Not so fast!" interrupted AJ. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! First, it negates your attack, then it goes back face down for next turn."

"Alright then," said Applejack. "Then I'll just have my Cactus Fighter attack your little magician. And since I destroyed her, you get a Needle token on your side. (Needle Token ATK: 500 – 1000/ DEF: 500 – 100) "I place a face down and that's all."

 **Turn 7: AJ**

"Whew," breathed AJ. "Here goes. I play Smashing Ground to get rid of your Bull Blader."

"Dog gone," said Applejack.

"Now that the coast is clear, my Papa-Corn will attack your Cactus Fighter!" said AJ.

"Dag nab it," said Applejack.

 **Applejack LP: 250**

 **AJ LP: 3600**

"I'm done," said AJ.

 **Turn 8: Applejack**

"Then I draw," said Applejack. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Yes! I think I'll discard my Niwatori so I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Then I'll summon Bacon Saver in attack mode. Now I'll tune my Synchron with my Saver to Synchro summon Junk Archer!" (Junk Archer ATK: 2300 – 2800) "Next comes Mystical Space Typhoon, so I can _scare_ away your little Scarecrow."

"Oh shoot," said AJ.

"Now for my Archer's ability," said Applejack. "He can remove one of your monsters from play until the end of the turn. So say bye-bye to your Papa."

"No!" said AJ.

"Now I'll activate ma trap, Meteor Rain!" said Applejack. "It lets me inflict _piercing_ damage this turn."

" _Great,"_ said AJ.

"Junk Archer attack her token!" ordered Applejack. (Needle Token DEF: 100)

"Darn it!" said AJ.

 **Applejack LP: 250**

 **AJ LP: 900**

"Since my turn's over, your corn on the cob returns," said Applejack.

 **Turn 9: AJ**

"Then it's my turn," said AJ as Spike drew for her. "I switch my Papa-Corn to defense mode and set a monster face down. Your move."

 **Turn 10: Applejack**

"Okey dokey," said Applejack. "I play Pot of Avarice, so I can return five monsters to ma deck, and draw two cards. Next I'll summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack mode!" (Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK: 1600 – 2100) "Next I'll pay Spell Shattering Arrow! This destroys all of your face up spell cards, then you take 500 points of damage for each one."

"Dog gone," said AJ. (Junk Archer ATK: 2800 – 2300) (Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK: 2100 – 1600) (Papa-Corn ATK: 2700 – 1200)

 **Applejack LP: 250**

 **AJ LP: 400**

"Then I'll use my Archer's ability to remove your corn cob again," continued Applejack. "Dimacari, attack her mystery monster!"

"It was Cheepcheepcheep," said AJ. "And once he's flipped over, I can special summon Cockadoodledoo from my deck, so I'll summon him in defense mode."

"Time to pluck some feathers," said Applejack. "Junk Archer, attack! I end ma turn, so your cob corn comes back."

 **Turn 11: AJ**

"I'll summon my own Carrotweight Champion in defense mode," said AJ. "Then I'll place two cards face down and end ma turn."

 **Turn 12: Applejack**

"Very well," said Applejack. "I just use my Archer's effect to –"

"Hold on!" said AJ. "I activate Forbidden Chalice to cancel out your Archer's effect."

"Darn," said Applejack. "Oh well, at least my monster gets a power boost." (Junk Archer ATK: 2300 – 2700) "I'll just have both ma monsters attack yours! You're up—"

"Hold up!" interrupted AJ. "I activate ma trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back ma Carrotweight Champion."

"Okay," said Applejack. "Now I'm done."

 **Turn 13: AJ**

"Ma move, I draw!" said AJ. "Yee ha! I play Pot of Greed! So now _I_ can draw two cards. I play Stray Lambs, this lets bring out two Lamb tokens in defense mode. Then I'll play Token Sundae, which _destroys_ all of ma tokens. After that, I can destroy the number of cards on the field, so I'll destroy both of your monsters."

"Crud!" said Applejack.

"Carrotweight Champion, attack her directly!" ordered AJ.

"I activate Bacon Saver's effect!" said Applejack. "By removing this monster, I can negate your attack."

"Aw man," said AJ. "Oh well, now ya can't use it for the rest of the duel. So I'll end ma turn."

 **Turn 14: Applejack**

"Ma turn, I draw," said Applejack. "I can't do anything, so I'm done."

 **Turn 15: AJ**

"Sorry that happened," said AJ. "Oh well, ma turn. Knock her out Carrotweight!"

"Just kidding," said Applejack. "I discard ma Swift Scarecrow to end your battle phase."

"Fine," said AJ in an annoyed tone. "I place one card face down and end ma turn."

 **Turn 16: Applejack**

"Okay, I draw," said Applejack. "Now I play Wiseman's Chalice, this lets special summon a monster from your graveyard as long as I don't have any on my side. So I'll special summon your Enraged Battle Ox, then I'll summon ma own normal Battle Ox. Next, I will overlay them both to Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy! Time to _Draw._ Attack her Champion! By the way, when he attacks a monster, I can use an overlay unit to give him gain 1000 ATK points, while your monster loses 500." (Gagaga Cowboy ATK: 1500 – 2500) (World Carrotweight Champion ATK: 1900 – 1500)

"Hold on there!" said AJ. "I activate Desert Sunlight to switch my Champ to defense mode!"

"Talk about cutting it close," said Applejack. "Nice going."

"Thanks," said AJ.

"You're welcome," said Applejack. "Anyway, I will continue ma attack. I'm done."

 **Turn 17: AJ**

"Here goes," said AJ. "Alright! I play the Card of Allies! It lets me draw three cards, but now I can't inflict any battle damage for the next two turns. Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Mystical Sheep #1 with Skull Red Bird to form Crimson Sunbird!"

"Yikes!" said Applejack. "Oh wait, I won't lose any life points because of your spell."

"You may be safe," said AJ. "But your Cowboy isn't. Now ma Sunbird will peck your monster to death, attack! Your move."

 **Turn 18: Applejack**

"I'll just place a monster face down and end ma turn," said Applejack.

 **Turn 19: AJ**

"Sounds good to me," said AJ. "I equip ma giant chicken with Fusion Weapon, so he gains 1500 more points." (Crimson Sunbird ATK: 2300 – 3800) "Attack her face down monster!" But the attack was blocked. "What the?"

"Sorry," said Applejack. "But ma Shiba-Warrior Taro can't be destroyed in battle."

"That card kinda reminds me of my dog, Winona," said AJ.

"Same here," said Applejack. "And this dog's gonna help me corral a win."

"If you say so," said AJ. "Your move."

 **Turn 20: Applejack**

"I place one card face down," said Applejack. "I end ma turn."

 **Turn 21: AJ**

"Then I draw," said AJ. "Yes! I play Full Force Strike! Now if I attack your dog, it'll be destroyed at the end of the battle. Attack!"

"No!" cried Applejack as her monster was destroyed.

"This is your last chance," said AJ. "Better make it count. I end ma turn."

 **Turn 22: Applejack**

"I draw!" said Applejack. "I place one card face down and that's all. _But now I can inflict damage again."_

 **Turn 23: AJ**

"Ma move," said AJ. "Just for the heck of it, I'll equip my Sunbird with Big Bang Shot. Now _he_ can inflict piercing damage." (Crimson Sunbird ATK: 3800 – 4200) "Crimson Sunbird, let her have it!"

"I activate ma trap!" interrupted Applejack. "Enchanted Javelin! This card increases ma life points by the attack power of your huge chicken. First I gain the points, then I lose because of your attack. So basically, nothing happened to me."

 **Applejack LP: 4450**

 **AJ LP: 400**

 **Applejack LP: 250**

 **AJ LP: 400**

"Darn!" said AJ. "I thought I had ya for sure."

"Close, but no cigar," said Applejack. "But now I can activate ma favorite trap, The Golden Apples! Since I took damage from your attack, I can summon a token with that many points. Plus I gain life points equal to ma token's ATK power." (Malice Token ATK: 0 – 4200)

 **Applejack LP: 4450**

 **AJ LP: 400**

"Oh boy, this ain't good," said AJ. "But all I can do is end ma turn."

 **Turn 24: Applejack**

"Then it's my turn!" said Applejack. "I summon Kozmo Farmgirl in attack mode. First ma token will attack your chicken."

"But they'll destroy each other," said AJ.

"Exactly," said Applejack. "Now there's plenty of room my Farmgirl. Now, attack her directly and end this duel already!"

"Ah!" cried AJ and Spike.

 **Applejack LP: 4450**

 **AJ LP: 0**

* * *

(Equestria)

"Applejack!" cried Princess Twilight. "Are you and Spike okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered AJ.

"Same here," added Spike.

"Whew," breathed the Princess. "I wonder how much power generated from _that_ duel?"

* * *

(The human world)

"Our power levels are now at 52%!" said Twi.

"Alright!" said the girls.

"We're more than have way there," said Starlight. "Who's next?"

* * *

(Equestria)

Fluttershy raised her wing. "I am. Will you please help me, Spike?"

"Of course," said Spike. "I love this game. But I love helping my friends even more."

"Thank you, Spike," said Fluttershy as she gave him a quick hug. "I just hope my little monsters don't get hurt too much."

* * *

(The human world)

"Mine too," said Fluttershy.

"They're just cards, remember?" asked Sunset.

"Oh yeah," said Fluttershy. "When then, let's duel! I guess."

* * *

(Equestria)

"Let's do it!" said Spike. "Ready Flutts?"

"Flutts?" asked Fluttershy. "Oh, my nickname. Yeah… I guess I'm ready."

* * *

(The human world)

"Then let's get this game on!" said Twi.


	5. Fluttershy vs Flutts

(The human world)

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Fluttershy.

* * *

(Equestria)

"Yeah, I really don't think I have what it takes," said Flutts.

"But, if you don't duel, then Starlight may never get home!" said Princess Twilight.

Flutts looked down. "Okay." She then handed her deck to Spike with her wing.

"I know," said Spike silently. "Hey, Flutts. Just pretend that girl is the Mane-iac from my comic book. Remember how she just smacked that _poor_ little firefly?"

Flutts looked at her human counterpart. Once she imagined her as the wicked Mane-iac, she suddenly became extremely aggravated.

* * *

(The human world)

"Did something happen?" asked Fluttershy. "Why does she look so mad?"

"They must have told her something that ticked her off," guessed Sunset.

"Hey Fluttershy," said Rainbow. "Just pretend she's one of those people from the _Pound._ You know, the ones who _put down_ all those innocent dogs?"

Fluttershy thought about all the dogs who had been euthanized in those horrid pounds. Then she looked at her ponyified doppelganger and saw only a dog _catcher_. " _Alright_ then!"

"For the animals!" said the two duelists. "Let's duel!"

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Flutts LP: 4000**

"Nice going, Rainbow," said Sunset.

"Thanks," said Rainbow.

"This is my chance to work on my new deck," said Twi.

* * *

(Equestria)

"Good thinking, Spike," said Twilight.

"Thanks, it was nothing," said Spike. "But like Flutts said, it's time to duel!"

* * *

(The human world)

 **Turn 1: Fluttershy**

"I'll go first!" said Fluttershy. "I play the field spell, Forest! Now all my little friends will gain a field power bonus. I set a monster and end my turn."

* * *

(Equestria)

 **Turn 2: Flutts**

"Let's do it, Spike!" said Flutts.

"Roger that," said Spike as he drew.

"I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" said Flutts. "Now, attack her face down monster!"

* * *

(The human world)

"Behold, my Nimble Musasabi!" said Fluttershy. "When he's flipped over, you lose 500 life points. Also, I choose not to special summon two more to your side."

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Flutts LP: 3500**

"Who needs em?" asked Flutts. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Fluttershy**

"My turn," said Fluttershy. "I activate Burden of the Mighty, so your duck loses ATK power equal to his level times 100." (Sonic Duck ATK: 1700 – 1400) "Then I'll summon Armored Bee in attack mode." (Armored Bee ATK: 1600 – 1800) "Now for his effect. It lets me cut your duckling's ATK points in half." (Sonic Duck ATK: 1400 – 700)

"Oh no," breathed Flutts.

"Attack!" ordered Fluttershy.

"No!" cried Flutts. "The poor little duck."

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Flutts LP: 2400**

"I end my turn," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 4: Flutts**

"You'll pay for that," said Flutts. "I play Poison Fangs. Now whenever a Beast type monster inflicts damage to you, you'll lose 500 extra life points. I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Fluttershy**

"My turn then," said Fluttershy. "I summon Maji-Gire Panda." (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 1000 – 1200) "Armored Bee, attack!" But the attack was blocked. "Huh?"

"Unfortunately, my Bunilla's DEF power is too strong," said Flutts. "Plus, your field spell makes him even stronger." (Bunilla DEF: 2050 – 2250)

"Darn," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 3550**

 **Flutts LP: 2400**

"And thanks to my Poison Fangs, you lose 500 _more_ points!" added Flutts.

 **Fluttershy LP: 3050**

 **Flutts LP: 2400**

"Whatever," said Fluttershy. "I end my turn,"

 **Turn 6: Flutts**

"Then I'm up," said Flutts. "I summon a monster face down, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Fluttershy**

"My turn, I draw!" said Fluttershy. "I summon Catnipped Kitty in defense mode." (Catnipped Kitty DEF: 500 – 700) "Then I'll use her special ability to reduce your rabbit's DEF to 0." (Bunilla DEF: 2250 – 200) "Maji-Gire Panda, attack! And now my Panda's effect increases his attack power by 500." (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 1200 – 1700) "Armored Bee, attack!"

"My face down monster was Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts," said Flutts. "When he's destroyed, I get two Nordic Beast tokens in defense mode." (Nordic Beast tokens ATK: 0 – 100/DEF: 0 – 200)

"You'll need em," said Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 1700 – 2200) "I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Flutts**

"My turn," said Flutts. "I play De-Spell to destroy your Burden spell card." (Nordic Beast tokens ATK: 100 – 200) "Next I'll summon Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode!" (Gladiator Beast Andal ATK: 1900 – 2100) "Next, I'll reveal my face down, Howl of the Wild! Now whenever one of my monsters destroys one of yours, you'll lose 300 life points for each Beast-type monster on my field. Now I activate The Big Cattle Drive! If I have a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast monster on my side, I can draw a card for each one of those types that I control. I have my Gladiator Beast and my Nordic Beast tokens. Beasts and Beast-Warriors, so I can draw two cards. Andal, attack her Bee!"

"Shoot," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2750**

 **Flutts LP: 2400**

"Now you lose 600 life points thanks to my trap and my two tokens," added Flutts.

Fluttershy gritted her teeth.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 2400**

"I end my turn," said Flutts.

 **Turn 9: Fluttershy**

"Then I draw," said Fluttershy. "I summon Sea Koala in attack mode, then I'll use his effect to reduce your Bear's ATK power to 0." (Sea Koala ATK: 100 – 300) (Gladiator Beast Andal ATK: 2100 – 0 – 200)

Flutts gasped.

"Sea Koala, attack one of her tokens!" ordered Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 2200 – 2700) "Now my Panda will attack your bear!"

"Dang!" said Flutts.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 1800**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 10: Flutts**

"My turn," said Flutts. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Then I'll summon Nimble Momonga in attack mode!" (Nimble Momonga ATK: 1000 – 1200) "Attack her Sea Koala!"

"I activate my trap, Berserking!" said Fluttershy. "With this card, I can cut my Panda's ATK power in half, and increase my Koala's points by that amount until the end of the turn." (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 2700 – 1350) (Sea Koala ATK: 300 – 1650) "Sea Koala, counterattack!"

"No!" cried Flutts.

"Nice try," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 1350**

"Oh well, now I can bring out two more Momongas in defense mode," said Flutts. "Plus, I gain 1000 life points."

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 2350**

"But now, my Panda gain 500 more points," reminded Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 1350 – 1850)

"I'll end my turn with a face down," said Flutts. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 1850 – 3200) (Sea Koala ATK: 1650 – 300)

 **Turn 11: Fluttershy**

"Okay then, I draw," said Fluttershy. "I summon Mogmole in attack mode." (Mogmole ATK: 800 – 1000) "Then I'll switch my Catnipped Kitty to attack mode, and activate Rush Recklessly to increase her ATK power by 700." (Catnipped Kitty ATK: 200 – 900) "Sea Koala, attack her last token!" (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 3200 – 3700) "Catnipped Kitty and Mogmole will attack your two Momongas!"

"Thanks for all the points," said Flutts.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 4350**

"You're now the only one who's gaining _points_ ," said Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 3700 – 4200 – 4700) "Now my Panda will attack you directly!"

"I activate my trap, Battle Instinct!" said Flutts. "Since you're attacking me directly, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Beast monster from my hoof to the field in attack mode. I choose Mine Mole!" (Mine Mole ATK: 1000 – 1200)

"Alright," said Fluttershy. "Then I'll attack him instead!"

"Once per turn _my_ Mole can't be destroyed in battle," said Flutts.

 **Fluttershy LP: 2150**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"That's enough for now," said Fluttershy. "So I end my turn." (Catnipped Kitty ATK: 900 – 200)

 **Turn 12: Flutts**

"My turn," said Flutts. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" (Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK: 1500 – 1700) "Then I'll activate my face down card, Beast Rising! This lets me banish a Beast or Beast-Warrior on my side to increase the ATK points of one of my other Beasts or Beast-Warriors monsters by the total number of the banished monster's original ATK power. So I'll remove Gazelle to increase my Mole's ATK points by 1500." (Mine Mole ATK: 1200 – 2700) "Attack her Sea Koala!"

"I'll use Berserking's effect to increase my Koala's ATK points by half the points of my Panda!" said Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 4700 – 2350) (Sea Koala ATK: 300 – 2650)

 **Fluttershy LP: 2100**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"Good, but not good enough," said Flutts.

"Don't forget, my Panda now gains 500 points," reminded Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 2350 – 2850)

"Maybe so," said Flutts. "But now you lose 500 life points thanks to my Poison Fangs, and 300 because of my Howl of the Wild."

"Darn her," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 1300**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Flutts. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 2850 – 5200)

 **Turn 13: Fluttershy**

"I summon Prevent Rat in defense mode," said Fluttershy. (Prevent Rat DEF: 2000 – 2200) "Now I'll switch my Catnipped Kitty and Mogmole to defense mode. Next, I activate The Big March of Animals! This increases the ATK power of every Beast monster on my side by 200 for each Beast monster I control, and I have four!" (Prevent Rat ATK: 700 – 1500) (Sea Koala ATK: 300 – 1100) (Catnipped Kitty ATK: 200 – 1000) (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 5200 – 6000) "Maji-Gire Panda, attack her -"

"I activate my trap, Threatening Roar!" interrupted Flutts. "Now you can't attack my Mole."

"Fine," said Fluttershy. "I end my turn." (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 6000 – 5200) (Prevent Rat ATK: 1500 – 700) (Sea Koala ATK: 1100 – 300) (Catnipped Kitty ATK: 1000 – 200)

 **Turn 14: Flutts**

"Glad to hear it," said Flutts. "I summon Gora Turtle in defense mode. As long as he remains on the field, monsters with 1900 or more ATK points can't attack."

" _Great,"_ said Fluttershy.

"I end my turn," said Flutts.

 **Turn 15: Fluttershy**

"My turn," said Fluttershy. "I won't do anything this turn. Go ahead"

 **Turn 16: Flutts**

"You got it," said Flutts. "I summon Blade Rabbit in attack mode!" (Blade Rabbit ATK: 400 – 600) "Then I'll remove my Mine Mole to increase my Rabbit's ATK power." (Blade Rabbit ATK: 600 – 1600) "Blade Rabbit, attack her Mogmole!"

"That only makes my Panda stronger," reminded Fluttershy. (Maji-Gire Panda ATK: 5200 – 5700) "Plus, he comes right back to the field thanks to his effect."

"I know," said Flutts. "But you also lose 300 lose points thanks to my Howling trap."

"Darn," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 1000**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"Besides, all your other monsters are weak," said Flutts. "So if you want to attack with them, you'll have to use Berserking to increase their power by half of your Panda. But try not to forget, my Turtle prevents all monsters with 1900 or more points from attacking."

" _Shoot!"_ thought Fluttershy. _"She's got me trapped."_

"I end my turn," said Flutts.

 **Turn 17: Fluttershy**

"Here goes," said Fluttershy. "I can't do anything, your move."

 **Turn 18: Flutts**

"If you say so," said Flutts. "I summon Swallowtail Butterspy in attack mode. Now I'll switch my Blade Rabbit to defense mode so I can activate his effect. When he's switched from offense to defense, I can destroy one of your monsters. So say goodbye to your Panda."

"Dang it!" said Fluttershy.

"Swallowtail, attack her Mogmole!" ordered Flutts. "Now you lose another 300 life points."

Fluttershy snapped her fingers.

 **Fluttershy LP: 700**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"I end my turn," said Flutts.

 **Turn 19: Fluttershy**

"I draw!" said Fluttershy. " _Key Mouse!_ _Now I can Synchro summon… Wait! I forgot about her Turtle. Hold on, I got a better idea._ I summon Key Mouse in defense mode. Then I'll end my turn by playing Soul of the Pure to increase my life points by 800."

 **Fluttershy LP: 1500**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

* * *

(Equestria)

 **Turn 20: Flutts**

"My turn!" said Flutts. " _Okay giant evil Angel bunny, let's do this_. I sacrifice my Turtle and my Butterspy to summon Rabidragon!"

"That reminds me of that giant rabbit that Fluttershy had in her nightmare," said Rainbow.

"You mean when we helped Princess Luna get rid of the tantabus?" asked Rarity.

"Yep," answered Rainbow.

"Blade Rabbit, attack her Key Mouse!" ordered Flutts.

* * *

(The human world)

"Thanks," said Fluttershy. "Now I can add a level three or lower Beast monster to my hand."

"You'll need it," said Flutts. "And don't forget about the 300 points you lose from my trap."

"I didn't," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 1200**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"Now, my Rabidragon will attack your Prevent Rat!" said Flutts. "So you lose 300 _more_ points."

Fluttershy scowled.

 **Fluttershy LP: 900**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"I end my turn," said Flutts.

 **Turn 21: Fluttershy**

"Then I draw," said Fluttershy. "Alright, now _I_ play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Then I'll play Magic Planter. I'll send my Berserking to the graveyard to draw two more cards. _Woah, this is perfect._ I'll set a monster, then place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 22: Flutts**

"My turn!" said Flutts. "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode. And his effect gives me 500 life points for every card in your hoof…. I mean hand. And since you have two, I gain 1000."

" _No!"_ thought Fluttershy. _"My strategy's ruined."_

 **Fluttershy LP: 900**

 **Flutts LP: 1850**

"Blade Rabbit, attack her Catnipped Kitty!" ordered Flutts. "Now you lose 300 points."

"I'm getting tired of this," said Fluttershy silently.

 **Fluttershy LP: 600**

 **Flutts LP: 1850**

"Rabidragon, attack her face down monster!" said Flutts.

"It was Creepy Coney," said Fluttershy. "And now that he's been flipped over, I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Prevent Rat." (Prevent Rat ATK: 500 – 700) "Now you lose 1000 life points."

 **Fluttershy LP: 600**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"So, you were trying to take me out with that, huh?" asked Flutts. "Oh… so close, yet so far, but good try. Oh, and you lose 300 _more_ points."

Fluttershy tighten her fists.

 **Fluttershy LP: 300**

 **Flutts LP: 850**

"Alright, Hummingbird, finish her off!" said Flutts. "Attack her rat!"

"Not so fast!" said Fluttershy. "I activate Blazing Mirror Force!"

"What?!" cried Flutts.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this trap," said Fluttershy. "But you left me no choice. Now all attack position monsters on your side are destroyed. Then, we both take damage equal the destroyed monsters combined ATK points."

"It's a draw!" said Sunset.

 **Fluttershy LP: 0**

 **Flutts LP: 0**

* * *

(Equestria)

Fluttershy was panting.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"Dang, Fluttershy," said Spike. "I haven't seen that mad since our comic book adventure."

"I guess I imagined the Mane-iac a little _too_ well," said Fluttershy.

* * *

(The human world)

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Rainbow. "Fluttershy, you really are a hard core duelists!"

Fluttershy's cheeks turned pink.

"We should duel some time," said Rainbow.

"Way to go, Fluttershy!" said Twi. "Our power levels are at 69%."

Fluttershy looked at her ponyified double. "I'm sorry I went so ballistic."

* * *

(Equestria)

"It's okay," said Flutts. "You weren't the only one. Are you okay?"

* * *

(The human world)

"Oh I'm fine," answered Fluttershy. "How about you?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"A okay," replied Flutts.

* * *

(The human world)

"Glad to hear it," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy for your contribution," said Starlight. "Thanks to your duel, I'm one step closer to going home."

"You're very welcome," said Fluttershy.

* * *

(Equestria)

"So who's next?" asked Applejack.

"I am," answered Twilight. "Are you really, Twi?"

* * *

(The human world)

"You bet!" said Twi. "By the way, just call me Twi during the duel."

* * *

(Equestria)

"You got it," said Twilight. "Hope you've been studying your Spellbooks."

* * *

(The human world)

"Actually, I've got a new deck I want to try out," said Twi.

* * *

(Equestria)

"Oh really?" asked Twilight. "What kind?"

* * *

(The human world)

"A science deck," answered Twi. "Time for the battle that everyone has always longed for, _Science_ vs _Magic_!"

* * *

(Equestria)

Twilight smiled. "Bring, it, on!"

"Now this is battle I'd like to see!" said Dr. Hooves.

"Oh man," said Spike. "This is gonna be sweet!"

"It's gonna be awesome!" agreed Rainbow.

"I'll get the popcorn!" said Pinkie.


	6. Twilight vs Twi

(Equestria)

"It's okay, Spike," said Twilight. "I can draw with my magic."

"Okay…" said Spike as he stepped aside.

Twilight strapped on the duel disk and shuffled her deck with her magic. "Ready?"

* * *

(The human world)

"Ready!" said Twi.

"Let's duel!" said the two girls.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Twi LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twi**

"I'll go first, I draw!" said Twi. "I summon Mathematician in defense mode, then I'll use his effect to send Alpha the Magnet Warrior from my deck to the graveyard. That'll do for now. You're up… _me_."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Cocky, aren't we?" asked Twilight. "Here goes. I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode. Attack her Mathematician!"

"Thanks," said Twi. "Now I can draw an extra card."

"You're _very_ welcome," said Twilight. "Let's see what else you've got, your move."

 **Turn 3: Twi**

"Very well then," said Twi as she drew. "I summon Carboneddon in attack mode. And you know how flammable carbon is, right?"

"Of course," answered Twilight. Then realization hit her. "Uh-oh."

"That's right," said Twi. "My Carboneddon gains 1000 ATK points whenever it battles with a Fire-type. So your Prophecy's Strength is about to be…extinguished. Attack!" (Carboneddon ATK: 800 – 1800)

"Darn," said Twilight.

 **Twilight LP: 3700**

 **Twi LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Twi. (Carboneddon ATK: 1800 – 800)

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Okay," said Twilight. "Time to get rough, I summon Charioteer of Prophecy in attack mode. Attack her carbonized lizard!"

"Whoa," said Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 3700**

 **Twi LP: 3000**

"Alright, your move," said Twilight.

 **Turn 5: Twi**

"Then I draw," said Twi. "Time to activate my Carboneddon's other effect. Did you know when placed under heat and pressure after millions of years, carbon can turn into diamond?"

"Of course," answered Twilight.

"I didn't," said Rainbow. "Awesome."

"Whenever Carboneddon's in the graveyard, I can remove him from play to special summon a huge diamond dragon in defense mode," said Twi. "More specially, Hyozanryu!"

"If only he could attack, huh?" asked Twilight.

"Actually he can," said Twi.

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"I'll show you," said Twi. "I now equip my dragon with Spirit Burner! This lets me switch him for defense to offense. Then I'll normal summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"Alright Hyozanryu, attack her Charioteer!" ordered Twi.

"Dang," said Twilight.

 **Twilight LP: 3400**

 **Twi LP: 3000**

"Now for Beta," continued Twi. "Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight LP: 1700**

 **Twi LP: 3000**

"Okay, I'm done," said Twi. "You're up."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"You got it," said Twilight. "Alright! I finally have three Spellbooks in my hoof, (Spellbook Library of the Crescent, Spellbook of Eternity, and Spellbook of Fate) so I can special summon my High Priestess of Prophecy! And that's just the beginning. Now I'll summon Justice of Prophecy in attack mode, then I'll use my Priestess's effect. By banishing a Spellbook from my hoof, I can destroy one of your cards. So I'll remove my Spellbook of Fate to destroy your dragon."

"Uh-oh," said Twi.

"Now High Priestess, attack her Magnet Warrior!" ordered Twilight.

"Aw man," said Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 1700**

 **Twi LP: 2200**

"I'm not done," said Twilight. "Justice of Prophecy, attack her directly!"

"No!" cried Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 1700**

 **Twi LP: 600**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 7: Twi**

"Very well, I draw!" said Twi. "I summon Delta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! And this monster has two effects. First, when he's summoned, I can send a Magnet Warrior from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send Gamma to the grave."

"And the second?" asked Twilight.

"If he's sent to the graveyard, I can banish my three Magnet Warriors and special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my deck!" answered Twi.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"So I'll play Self-Mummification to destroy my Delta Warrior, so I can banish my other three Magnet Warriors," said Twi. "Now I can special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"Yikes," said Twilight softly.

"Valkyrion, attack her Justice of Prophecy!" ordered Twi.

"Not so fast," said Twilight. "I activate the trap card Shift, to switch your attack toward my High Priestess!"

"Huh?" asked Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 700**

 **Twi LP: 600**

"Very good," said Twilight. "But not good enough I'm afraid."

"Just wait until next turn," said Twi. "Your move."

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"Then I draw," said Twilight. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Next I'll play Spellbook Library of the Crescent, this lets me select three Spellbooks from my deck and show them to you. Afterwards, you select one, and that will go to my hoof, while the others are shuffled back into my deck. Now take your pick. (Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Spellbook of Knowledge, and Spellbook of Secrets)

"I pick… the one on the right!" said Twi.

"Yes!" said Twilight. "You picked my Spellbook of Secrets."

"Oh _great_ ," said Twi.

"And this Spellbook lets me add another one to my hoof," said Twilight. "I think I'll chose… Spellbook of Power. Then I'll sacrifice my Justice of Prophecy in order to summon the Reaper of Prophecy! And since there were three Spellbooks in my graveyard when I summoned him, he gains 600 more ATK points." (Reaper of Prophecy ATK: 2000 – 2600) "But I think I'll pump him up even more with my Spellbook of Power!" (Reaper of Prophecy ATK: 2600 – 3600)

"Oh no," breathed Twi.

"Oh yes," said Twilight. "Reaper of Prophecy, destroy her Magna Warrior!"

"Shoot!" said Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 700**

 **Twi LP: 500**

"And now, I can add another Spellbook to my hoof," added Twilight. "So I'll take my Grand Spellbook Tower, then I'll activate it. Now I'll activate Spellbook of Eternity to add my banished Spellbook of Fate back to my hoof. I end my turn with two face downs." (Reaper of Prophecy ATK: 3600 – 2600)

 **Turn 9: Twi**

"My turn," said Twi. "Alright, time for a science lesson, I activate Bonding – D2O!"

"I thought she was gonna play Bonding _H_ 20," said Sunset.

"D20 is the chemical formula for heavy water," explained Twi.

" _Heavy_ water?" asked Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Heavy water is a form of water that contains a larger than normal amount of the hydrogen isotope deuterium, rather than the common hydrogen-1 isotope," continued Twi. "That makes up most of the hydrogen in normal water. So if you combine deuterium, or heavy hydrogen with oxygen, you get heavy water."

 _"Nerd,"_ said Rainbow softly to Pinkie.

"But in this case," said Twi. "I can tribute the Oxygeddon and two Duoterions in my hand to special summon Water Dragon Cluster from my deck!"

"Woah," said all the girls as the double headed dragon was summoned.

"Awesome," said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Twi. "Now I'll use his effect. When he's summoned, I can cancel all of your monster's effects, and reduce its ATK points to zero until the end of the turn." (Reaper of Prophecy ATK: 2600 – 2000 – 0)

"Nice experiment," said Twilight. "But I'm afraid class is over, I activate my face down, Spellbook of Fate! By removing three Spellbooks from my graveyard, I can remove your dragon from play." (Spellbook Library of the Crescent, Spellbook of Power, and Spellbook of Eternity)

"I don't think so," said Twi. "My monster also has a quick effect. By tributing it, I can special summon two original Water Dragons from my deck to the field in defense mode."

"Wow, that was close," said Twilight.

"You're not out of the woods yet," said Twi. "Now I'll combine my two dragons together to Xyz summon Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

" _Holy_ cow," said Applejack.

"What a beast," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Twi. "Now I'll use _his_ effect. By using one overlay unit, I send any number of monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard, then destroy the same number of cards on the field. _Her reaper is weak, so I'll get rid of her face down card to insure my victory._ I choose to discard my Magical Library to the graveyard, in order to destroy your face down card."

"Not so fast," said Twilight. "I activate my Book of Moon!"

"Aw man!" said Twi. "There goes my strategy."

"Guess you didn't _study_ hard enough," joked Twilight.

"Whatever, I end my turn," said Twi. (Reaper of Prophecy ATK: 0 – 2600)

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"As you wish," said Twilight. "Thanks to my Spellbook Tower, I can return my Spellbook of Secrets from my grave to the bottom of my deck, and then draw an extra card. Since my Reaper regained his ATK and your monster only has 2400 DEF points, I'll just send it to the graveyard. Attack!"

"Shoot," said Twi.

"That's all I can do for now," said Twilight. "Your move."

 **Turn 11: Twi**

"Good to hear," said Twi as she drew. "I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior in defense mode, and when he's summoned, I can add another Electromagnet Warrior to my hand. I choose Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior. I end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Alright, I choose not to use the effect of my tower this turn," said Twilight. "I summon Fool of Prophecy in attack mode."

"Hold up!" interrupted Twi. "I activate my Beta's second effect. During your turn, I can tribute my warrior and then special summon another Electromagnet Warrior from my deck. So I'll tribute Beta to special summon Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior in defense mode, and now his effect activates. When he's summoned, I can special summon another Electromagnet Warrior from my hand, so I'll bring out my Alpha is defense mode as well. Plus, when my Alpha is summoned, I can add a Magna Warrior monster to my hand, so I'll add Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior."

" _That doesn't sound good,"_ thought Twilight. _"I better rid of those Magnet Warriors before she tributes them._ Reaper of Prophecy, attack her gamma Warrior! Fool of Prophecy, attack her Alpha! Alright, time to activate my Fool's effect. I can send one Spellbook from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send my Spellbook Organization to the grave and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Twi**

"Then it's my turn, I draw," said Twi. "By the way, I didn't need those Magnet Warriors on the field, I needed them in the graveyard."

"Oh no," breathed Twilight.

"So thank you for helping set up for my next big summoning," said Twi. "Now I can remove my three Electromagnetic Warriors to special summon Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!"

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"Then I'll summon Hydrogeddon to join the party," said Twi. "Now I activate the effect of Berserkion, by removing a level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from my grave, I can destroy a card on your field. So I'll remove my Delta Warrior to destroy your field spell."

"Well, when my Tower is destroyed, I can special summon a Spellcaster from my deck whose level is equal to the number of Spellbooks in my graveyard," said Twilight. "I have two, (Spellbook of Fate, and Spellbook Organization) so I can special summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in defense mode."

"No big deal," said Twi. "Your Reaper's going right back to the underworld. Berserkion, destroy her Reaper of Prophecy!"

"Crud," said Twilight silently.

 **Twilight LP: 300**

 **Twi LP: 500**

"Now Hydrogeddon, attack her Spellbook Magician!" ordered Twi. "Btw, whenever Hydrogeddon destroys a monster, I can special summon another one, so I'll use to attack your Fool!"

"It's a draw," said Twilight as both monsters were destroyed in a double KO.

"Alright, your move," said Twi.

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"You got it, I draw," said Twilight. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy in attack mode. Then I'll activate Spellbook of Life. First, I reveal the Spellbook of the Master in my hoof, then banish my Spellbook Magician of Prophecy. Now I can special summon my Justice of Prophecy back to the field and increase his level by my Magician's level, which is 2." (Justice of Prophecy Level: 3 – 5) "Plus, my Hermit gains two more stars whenever a Spellbook is played." (Hermit of Prophecy Level: 3 – 5)

"Two level five monsters?" asked Twi. "That can only mean one thing."

"That's right," said Twilight. "I'm going to overlay them to Xyz summon Empress of Prophecy!"

"Here we go," said Twi remembering all the times she had played that monster.

"First, she gets 300 extra points for each overlay unit attached to her," said Twilight. (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2000 – 2600) "Now for her other effect, by using an overlay unit, I shuffle my deck, then excavate my top 5 cards, if any of them are Spellbooks, I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of Spellbooks excavated. So here goes." (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2600 – 2300) Twilight shuffled her deck and drew five cards via her magic. (Spellbook Star Hall, Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Amores of Prophecy, Emperor of Prophecy, and Wheel of Prophecy)

Twi gulped.

Twilight looked at her cards, then looked up. "Two Spellbooks were picked up, so there go both of your monsters."

"Well your Empress is not the only one with an effect," said Twi. "When Berserkion is destroyed, I can special summon all three of the Electromagnet Warriors that I removed to summon him. So welcome back, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma! And when Alpha is summoned, I can add a Magna Warrior to my hand, so I'll add another Valkyrion."

"While you're doing that, I'll have my Empress attack your Beta Warrior!" said Twilight.

"Anything else?" asked Twi.

"Nope," answered Twilight. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 15: Twi**

"Okay then, my turn," said Twi. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Twilight**

"Then I draw," said Twilight. "Now I'll use my Empress's last overlay unit and pick up 5 cards." (Temperance of Prophecy, Spellbook of Miracles, Spellbook of Wisdom, Prophecy Destroyer, and Stoic of Prophecy) "Two Spellbooks, so once again, both of your monsters go to the grave." (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2300 – 2000)

"Dang it!" said Twi.

"Sorry, but they said we need to duel our hardest," said Twilight. "But you fought well."

"Thanks," said Twi.

"You're welcome," said Twilight. "Empress of Prophecy, attack her directly!"

"Gotcha!" said Twi. "I activate my trap, Bonding – DHO!"

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"DHO is the chemical formula of semi-heavy water," said Twi.

"Here we go again with the egghead stuff," said Rainbow.

"Semi-heavy water is the result of replacing one of the protium in light water to deuterium," continued Twi. "It exists whenever there is water with light hydrogen (protium, 1H) and deuterium (D or2H) in the mix. And just like in the real formula, this trap lets me shuffle one Duoterion, Oxygeddon, and Hydrogeddon from my hand or graveyard back into my deck and special summon one Water Dragon Cluster from my hand or graveyard."

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"And don't forget," said Twi. "Your monster loses all her ATK power and effects until the end of your turn." (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2000 – 0)

"Then I guess I'll just switch my Empress to defense mode end my turn now," said Twilight. (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 0 – 2000)

 **Turn 17: Twi**

"Alright, my turn!" said Twi. "Water Dragon Cluster, dethrone her Empress!"

"Nice come back," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Twi. "But this is just the beginning. For now, I'll just place a card face down. So let's see what you got."

 **Turn 18: Twilight**

"You want it, you got it," said Twilight. "I summon Temperance of Prophecy, then I'll reveal the Spellbook Star Hall in my hoof so I can activate Spellbook of the Master. Now I can play it as Spellbook of Secrets, so I get to add another Spellbook to my hoof. I choose Spellbook of Miracles."

"And now you're gonna special summon World of Prophecy, right?" asked Twi.

"You bet," answered Twilight. "I tribute my Temperance in order to bring out my most powerful monster, World of Prophecy!"

"Then it's a good thing I have this," said Twi. "The trap card, Waboku! Now I won't lose any life points this turn."

"But your dragon is a different story," said Twilight. "Since my World was summoned, I can add two Spellbooks from my grave to my hoof, (Spellbook of Life and Spellbook of Fate) and since I have four different Spellbooks in my hoof, I can destroy all other cards on the field." (Spellbook of Miracles, Spellbook Star Hall, Spellbook of Life, and Spellbook of Fate)

"I know, I know," said Twi in an annoyed tone.

"But that's not all," said Twilight. "Now I'll activate my Spellbook Star Hall, so every time a Spellbook is played, it gains a counter, and all my Spellcasters will gain 100 ATK points for each one. Like now, I activate Spellbook of Miracles, which lets me special summon my Empress of Prophecy from my graveyard, and use two of my banished Spellbook (Spellbook of Power and Spellbook Library of the Crescent) cards as her overlays units, so she'll gain 600 more ATK points." (Spellbook Star Hall counters: 1) (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2000 – 2600 – 2700) (World of Prophecy ATK: 2900 – 3000)

"Oh no…" said Twi.

"Empress of Prophecy!" called Twilight. "Time to retake your throne! But I'm still not done. Now I'll reveal my Spellbook of Fate in my hoof so I can activate Spellbook of Life." (Spellbook Star Hall counters: 2) (World of Prophecy ATK: 3000 – 3100) (Empress of Prophecy ATK: 2700 – 2800) "First, I'll remove my Justice of Prophecy from play so I can special summon my High Priestess." (High Priestess of Prophecy ATK: 2500 – 2700/Level 7 – 10)

* * *

(Equestria)

"Wow, look at Twilight go," said Pinkie.

"She's amazing," said Rarity.

"Thanks," said Twilight.

* * *

(The human world)

"I hate to say it," said Starlight. "But I think Twi may lose."

"I still think she can do it," said Spike.

"I hope so," said Fluttershy.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 19: Twi**

"Okay, I draw," said Twilight nervously. "Alright! It's my own pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards. Yes! I activate Magnet Reverse, which lets me bring back my Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior. Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse him with my Valkyrion to form Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot!"

"4000 ATK points?!" asked Twilight.

"Woah!" said all the girls and Spike.

"I've never seen that card before," said AJ.

"Me neither," said Sunset. "Must be new."

"Not yet," said Twilight. "I activate my Spellbook of Fate, I remove my Spellbook of Miracles, Spellbook Organization, and Spellbook of the Master to remove your Battlebot from play."

"Not a chance," said Twi. "I activate my Imperion Magnum's effect, once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a spell/trap card and destroy it."

"What?!" cried Twilight.

"That's it!" said Rainbow. "Twi's gonna win!"

"Alright Imperion Magnum," said Twi. "Attack her High Priestess and end this duel!"

" _Oh well, at least I tried,"_ thought Twilight.

 **Twilight LP: 0**

 **Twi LP: 500**

* * *

(Equestria)

"Twilight!" cried Spike. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Spike," answered the Princess.

"Oh good," said Spike. "Hey, you were great."

"Thank you," said Twilight. "But this wasn't about winning or losing. It's all been about bringing Starlight back."

"Oh yeah," said Spike. "Kinda forgot."

"Rainbow?" asked Twilight. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am," said answered Rainbow. "Let's get it _on_."

* * *

(The human world)

"Rainbow?" asked Sunset. "Are you finished with your deck?"

"I am now," said Rainbow. "Okay, let's do it to it! But what should I call you?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"Just call me Dash," said Rainbow.

* * *

(The human world)

"Got it!" said Rainbow. "Oh this is gonna be so awesome!"

* * *

(Equestria)

"You bet it is," said Dash.


	7. Rainbow vs Dash

(The human world)

"How much more power do we need?" asked Starlight.

"We're now at 85%," answered Twi. "Just one more duel should do it."

"Alright!" cheered Starlight. "We're almost ready, Twilight!"

* * *

(Equestria)

"Thank goodness," said the Princess.

"I knew we could do it!" said Pinkie.

* * *

(The human world)

" _I wonder what kind of deck she'll use,"_ thought Rainbow. _"Wait, duh! She's probably gonna use the Crystal Beasts! Oh this is going to be sweet. My ground vs my turbo deck. Awesome!"_

* * *

(Equestria)

Spike strapped the duel disk back on.

"Here's my deck, Spike," said Dash as she handed it to him with her wing.

"Thanks," said Spike. He put the deck in the disk and the automatic shuffler shuffled up the cards. "Man I love this game!"

"Me too," said Dash. "Now let's get it _on_!"

* * *

(The human world)

"You read my mind," said Rainbow.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Dash LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"My move!" said Rainbow. "To start my turn, I'll summon Goblindbergh! Then, I'll use his effect to special summon Tune Warrior in attack mode. Now I'll _tune_ the two of them together to Synchro summon Seven Swords Warrior! Then I'll equip him with the Lightning Blade, which gives him 800 extra ATK points!" (Seven Swords Warrior ATK: 2300 – 3100) "But since I can't attack on the first turn, I'll just stop here."

 **Turn 2: Dash**

"I'm up then," said Dash. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode! Then I'll equip her with Crystal Release, which gives her 800 extra ATK points." (Amethyst Cat ATK: 1200 – 2000) "Now I'll use her special ability, by cutting her attack points in half, she can attack you directly! Go for it, girl!" (Amethyst Cat ATK: 2000 – 1000)

"Dang," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 3000**

 **Dash LP: 4000**

"I place three cards face down and end my turn," said Dash. (Amethyst Cat ATK: 1000 – 2000)

 **Turn 3: Rainbow**

"My turn!" said Rainbow. "Since you have two or more spell/trap cards on your side, I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal! Next I summon Jet Synchron! Then I'll tune my him with my Vassal in order to Synchro summon Jet Warrior! Now for my Synchron's effect, when he's used for a Synchro summon, I can add a 'Junk' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Junk Synchron. Also, my Jet Warrior lets me send a monster on your field back to your hand! Um, I-I mean hoof."

"I don't think so!" said Dash. "I activate Memory Loss! This card not only cancels out your monster's effect, but also switches it to defense mode!"

"What?!" asked Rainbow. "Oh well, then I guess I'll just banish my Tune Warrior to special summon The Rock Spirit! And since there's a Synchro monster on the field, I can special summon Synkron Resonator. Now, I'll tune him with my Rock Spirit to Synchro summon Accel Synchron!"

" _Another_ Synchro monster?" asked Dash.

"Yep," answered Rainbow. "But I'm still not done. Now I'll tune my Accel Synchron with my Jet Warrior to Synchro summon one of my favorites, Stardust Warrior!"

"Wow," said the others.

"Cool huh?" asked Rainbow. "Now attack her little kitten!"

"Woah!" said Dash as her monster was destroyed.

 **Rainbow LP: 3000**

 **Dash LP: 3000**

"Now for my Seven Swords Warrior, attack her directly!" said Rainbow.

"Not so fast!" interrupted Dash. "I activate my other trap, Crystal Pair! Since one of my Crystal Beasts was destroyed, I can place another one in my spell card zone, along with my cat. Think I'll choose, my Emerald Tortoise. After that, my points are safe for the rest of the turn."

"Not quite," said Rainbow. "I still have my warrior's ability. By sending my Lightning Blade to the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you." (Seven Swords Warrior ATK: 3100 – 2300)

 **Rainbow LP: 3000**

 **Dash LP: 2200**

"Well, I get something too," said Dash. "Since my Crystal Release went to the graveyard, I can place another beast in my spell zone, I choose Ruby Carbuncle."

"I end my turn for now," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 4: Dash**

"Then I draw!" said Dash. "I activate Crystal Beacon! Since I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell card zone, I can special summon another beast from deck to the field. Say hello to my Topaz Tiger in defense mode!"

"I don't think so," said Rainbow. "I activate my Stardust Warrior's effect to negate your monster's summoning!"

"Not a chance," said Dash. "I activate my last trap, Fiendish Chain! This card negates your monster's effect, _and_ stops it from attacking."

" _Oh no!"_ thought Rainbow. _"Now I can't negate her special summons! Man, she's better than I thought. Oh wait! She's me. Of course she's good."_

"Now I activate the Card of Demise so I can draw three new cards," continued Dash. "Yes! I play another Crystal Beacon so I can special summon Amber Mammoth in defense mode! Next, I summon Sapphire Pegasus, also in defense mode, and I'll use his effect to place Cobalt Eagle in my spell zone."

" _I wonder why she didn't use her Fiendish Chain on my Stardust Warrior sooner,"_ Wondered Rainbow. _"Wait! Of course, she's trying to bring out the dragon! She wanted me to attack so she could get more Crystals on the field. That last card in her hoof must be the dragon itself."_

"Finally, I place one card face down and end my turn," said Dash.

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

" _Huh, guess it wasn't her Rainbow Dragon after all,"_ thought Rainbow. "Oh well, my turn! I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Now I'll discard my Junk Synchron to special summon my Jet Synchron back to the field. But if he goes to grave again, I have to banish him. Now I summon Battle Fader, and I'll tune him with my Jet Synchron to Synchro summon Assault Blackwing – Sayo the Rain Hider!"

"Why summon such a weak monster?" asked Dash.

"You're about to find out," answered Rainbow. "I play De-Synchro! Now I can return my Stardust Warrior to my extra deck and special summon Accel Synchron and Jet Warrior back to the field!"

"What the?" asked the others.

"Wait!" said Sunset. "I know what she's doing."

"What?" asked Twilight.

" _She's gonna bring out her new dragon,"_ whispered Sunset.

"Oh," said Twilight.

"Cool!" said Pinkie.

"Oh boy," said Applejack.

"Well whatever she's doing, I'm gonna activate this! Rainbow Gravity!" said Dash. "Since I have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field, I can special summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck to the field!"

"Cool!" said Rainbow. "I have that card in my other deck."

"Really?" asked Dash.

"Totally!" answered Rainbow. "But now I'm going to show you the top dragon of my turbo deck. I tune Accel Synchron with Jet Warrior and Sayo to Synchro summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

"Awesome!" said Dash and the girls as the new dragon was summoned.

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "Now, Seven Swords Warrior, attack her Topaz Tiger!"

"Not gonna happen!" interrupted Dash. "I activate my Mammoth's effect! If one of my beasts is attacked, I can shift the attack over to him. I'll send him to the graveyard instead of my spell zone."

"Okay," said Rainbow. "This should cause a spike in energy. Cosmic Blazar Dragon, attack _Rainbow_ Dragon!"

"But they'll destroy each other!" said Dash.

But as the dragon's blasts collided, they both tried to exert more power at the other. First, Rainbow Dragon fired a bigger beam energy, then so did Blazar Dragon.

"What's going on?!" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know!" called Twi.

* * *

(Equestria)

"It's like those dragons are alive, and they're actually fighting to see who's more dominate!" assumed Twilight.

"Typical dragon," said Rarity.

The two dragons kept firing bigger blasts of power at each other, until eventually, they were both blown back and destroyed.

* * *

(The human world)

Just then, the machines on the both ends began to short circuit.

"The portal!" said Twi.

* * *

(Equestria)

"It's beginning to widen!" said Dr. Hooves.

* * *

(The human world)

"It's working!" said Twi. "The girls have generated enough energy to widen the portal."

"The reading's getting stronger," said Sunset.

The portal then opened a wormhole in front of the girls.

"It worked!" cried Twi.

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" said Starlight.

"You better hurry!" said Twi. "The portal can't stay open long!"

"It was so much fun hanging with you all!" said Starlight. "Hopefully, we'll meet again one day."

"Count on it!" said Rainbow.

"We'll miss you!" said Pinkie.

"We all will!" said Fluttershy.

Starlight then jumped through. "Wooooooooaaaaaaah!"

* * *

(Equestria)

"The power surge is short circuiting the council!" said Dr. Hooves.

" _Well done, everyone!"_ said Twi through the portal. Then the image and signal vanished.

"Did it work?" asked Rainbow.

"Where's Starlight?" asked Spike.

"I don't know!" admitted Twilight.

Suddenly, the wormhole opened up and Starlight landed on the floor in front of Rainbow and Spike. "Woah, what a trip."

"Starlight!" cried Twilight as she galloped toward her friend.

"Twilight!" said Starlight as the two friends hugged.

"Are you okay?" asked the Princess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Starlight.

"It worked!" cheered Applejack.

"Yah!" said Pinkie and Fluttershy.

All the girls rushed toward their friend and hugged her.

"Oh, we were so worried," said Rarity.

" _I_ always knew it would work out in the end," said Spike in a prideful tone.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh man!" said Dr. Hooves. "My machine is ruined!"

"I'll help you fix it," said Derpy.

"Thank you," said the Dr.

Starlight and the others then walked over to the two.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Hooves," said Twilight. "If it weren't for you, we probably never would have been able to bring Starlight back home."

"The pleasure was all mine, Princess," said the Dr as he bowed to her.

"Told ya he could do it," said Derpy.

"Thank you very much," said Dr. Hooves.

"That was too cool!" said Spike.

"And fun," added Pinkie. "Can we do it again?"

* * *

(The human world)

"Okay, that was _so awesome,_ " said Rainbow.

"I can't believe it all worked," said Rarity.

"I know," said Sunset. "Who knew a few duels could do _this_ much."

"That was so super-duper fun!" said Pinkie. "Can we do it again?"

* * *

(Equestria)

"So, does this mean we'll never be able to go back there?" asked Starlight.

"Of course not," answered Twilight. "We just need to fix the crystal mirror."

"Hey, I bet Sunburst can help us," said Starlight.

"Why yes, I could," said a voice. The girls and Spike turned around, and there was Sunburst.

"Sunburst!" said Starlight as she ran over and hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too," said Sunburst. "So what's this all about the crystal mirror?"

"Oh… it's a long story," said Starlight.

"Did you travel through time again?" asked Sunburst.

"Not exactly," answered Starlight.

"Before anything else, we need to fix that mirror," said Princess.

"Oh course, your highness," said Sunburst.

* * *

(The human world)

As the girls cleaned up, they soon noticed that Sunset seemed to be slightly depressed.

"What's wrong, Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh nothing," replied Sunset.

"You sure?" asked AJ.

Sunset sighed. "I was kinda hoping that I could to duel too. But then the portal opened and it was all over."

"Oh, I see," said Pinkie. "Don't worry, they'll be _plenty_ of other chances for you to play."

"Totally," added Rainbow. "In fact, why don't you and I duel right now?"

"Really?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah," answered Rainbow. "I'm kinda bummed that I didn't get to finish _my_ duel, so why don't you and I duel right here and now?"

"Alright!" said Sunset.

"Hold up," said Rainbow. "Whatta say we settle this with a turbo duel instead?"

"You're on," said Sunset. "But why don't we try using that new Speed World Neo card? That way we wouldn't have to use Speed Spells anymore."

"Sounds great!" said Rainbow.

And the girls all hopped in Pinkie's Hummer and headed off the race track.

* * *

At that moment, a hooded female figure was watching the girls through binoculars from afar. "You want to duel Sunset Shimmer? You got it." She then sped off on her duel runner.


	8. Sunset vs Shimmer

6:00 pm Friday

It was Sunset Shimmer's birthday and all the girls, and Flash Sentry had gathered at Sunset's home and were partying like crazy.

"Happy birthday Sunset!" said the girls and Flash.

After eating cake and opening a couple gifts, Twilight handed Sunset a small present. "Happy birthday, Sunset. This is from all of us."

"Thanks guys," said Sunset as she opened the small box. She then gasped. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it."

"Hope you like em," said Flash.

Sunset hugged Flash tightly. "I love them! I can't wait to use these cards in my next duel! Thank you, _everyone_."

"You're welcome," said Pinkie. All the girls then hugged. A couple hours later, everyone went home.

12:30 am Saturday

The night was silent and peacefully, until police began showering the area with sirens.

"Alright!" said the lieutenant. "Remember, the suspect _is_ dangerous. Don't let her get to her runner."

"Yes sir!" said officers.

"Alright men, let's move!" said the lieutenant.

The officers began banging on Sunset Shimmer's door.

"What?" asked Sunset was she was woken up.

"This is the police! Open up!" called one of the officers.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," said Sunset. "Its 12:30, what could possibly be happing?" As Sunset opened her door, they cops barged in.

"Police! Search warrant!" said a different officer.

"What in the world is going on here?!" asked Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer, we have a warrant for your arrest," said one of the officers. "You need to come down to headquarters with us."

"Why?" asked Sunset. The cops then cuffed her.

"Confiscating her deck, sir," said another.

"Good work," replied the lieutenant.

"We've secured her duel runner!" said another officer.

"What did I do?" asked Sunset.

"Shut up and get in the car," said one officer.

"Wait!" cried Sunset. "I haven't done anything illegal!"

"Yeah right," said the lieutenant. "That's what they _all_ say."

* * *

8:00 am Saturday

Applejack was sitting in front of her TV eating eggs with ketchup and sausage. "Time for ma favorite show." But just as her show was beginning, a sudden news report came on.

" _This just in,"_ said Angela Raines. _"World dueling champion, Sunset Shimmer was arrested last night at 12:30 am by the Canterlot Police Department on charges of assault."_

"What?!" asked AJ. She then turned up the volume.

"What's wrong?!" called Applebloom as she then rushed into the room with Big Mac.

" _She's accused of violently engaging with several duelists over the past two weeks,"_ continued Angela. _"According to her statement from the police, Miss Shimmer has denied every one of these charges, we'll have more details when they emerge. This is Angela Raines reporting."_

"What's going on?" asked Applebloom.

"I don't know," answered AJ. "But I gotta call the girls!"

"Ye-up," said Big Mac.

* * *

A short while later, the girls and Flash were at the police station trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, you guys have _clearly_ made a mistake!" said Flash.

"Yeah," added Pinkie. "Sunset would never do… whatever it is you said she did."

"Oh yeah?" asked Chief Stable. "Say that to _this_." He turned on his Monitor showing footage of Sunset slamming another turbo duelist into a wall. "This is footage captured by a security camera positioned on the main highway."

All the girls and Flash gasped.

"No way!" said Applejack.

"This can't be real!" said Twilight.

The Sunset Shimmer in the video then summoned The Supremacy Sun.

Pinkie's mouth dropped.

"No," breathed Flash.

"That's Sunset's monster!" said Rarity.

"She's clearly crashing into her opponents after she beats them," said Chief Stable. "And that's not only the time, we've caught three other incidents on tape in the last week."

The girls then walked into the room were Sunset was caged up.

"Sunset… why?" asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't _do_ any of those things! I swear!" said Sunset. "Please, _believe_ me. Besides, why would _I_ attack complete strangers?"

"That's enough," said the Chief as he walked the girls out.

"Why would she do something like this?" asked Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" said Rainbow. "How could you say that? It can't really be her!"

"Then who is it?" asked the Chief.

"I-I… I-I don't know!" admitted Rainbow. "But it's definitely _not_ her!"

"Well the evidence says otherwise," said the Chief. "Now if you'll please excuse us, we have an investigation to finish."

"Wow, look at these cards," said one of the guards. "Chthonian Blast, Wiretap, Debunk, The First Monarch, Fires of Doomsday, Amazoness Swords Woman, Forbidden Chalice, Precious Cards from Beyond, Rescue Cat, and Burden of the Mighty. Man! I wish I had these cards."

"Put those away!" said the Chief. "Don't tamper with the evidence! Now get back to work!"

"Y-yes sir!" said the officer.

As the girls walked out of the station, they just didn't know what to believe.

"It can't be true," said Flash.

"Of course it isn't!" said AJ. "We all know Sunset. I mean _sure_ she had problems when we first met her, but she wouldn't just… go back to her old ways."

"Or would she?" asked Twilight.

"No! She wouldn't!" said Rarity. "Princess Twilight helped us purify her."

"Oh yeah," said Twi.

* * *

The girls then headed over to Pinkie's house to think.

"Sunset would never do anything like this," Fluttershy. _"I hope."_

"No, it _has_ to be an imposter," said Pinkie.

"Well if really _is_ an imposter, she hasn't made an appearance since Sunset's arrest," said Rarity. "Plus, she doesn't have a single alibi for any of the incidents."

"So unless some evidence comes up, she's just gonna sit in jail?" asked Flash.

Twilight and Rarity nodded.

"I don't believe this!" yelled Flash. And he stormed out of the room.

"He'll be okay," said AJ.

"Let's just let the police handle this for now," said Twi.

"That imposter better hope I don't find her!" said Rainbow.

* * *

But as the hours went by, no new evidence came up. Eventually, the case was closed and Sunset was placed in solitary confinement.

"I don't believe this!" said Sunset. "How can this be happening? I didn't do anything! Why won't anybody believe me? Someone out there really must be impersonating me. But who would have such a grunge against me to go _this_ far? Was it someone that I mistreated in the past, before I was reformed? A better question is, how do I stop her?"

A few seconds later, a small fly-like robot landed on the lock of Sunset's cell, then detonated, opening the door.

"What the?" asked Sunset. "How'd that happen?" The alarm immediately went off and Sunset ran to the impound lot to get her runner. " _Now's my chance to prove I'm innocent."_

Chief Stable ran to the cell. Two officers where already there. "I heard the alarm, what the heck happened? Where's Sunset?"

"We don't know, sir," said one of the officers.

"Well find out!" yelled the Chief.

"Yes sir!" said both the officers.

The Chief's phone then rang. "What is it?"

" _It's Spearhead down in lockup,"_ said the caller. _"Shimmer just stole her duel runner and deck that we confiscated and escaped!"_

"What?!" asked the Chief.

* * *

Sunset was soon racing down the highway where all the incidents occurred. _"Now to find that imposter! But who is she? And how did she have my Supremacy Sun? I thought the Legendary Planet cards were all one of a kind."_ She then heard another runner approaching behind her. "Hey, that's my duel runner!"

The imposter laughed. "You finally made it! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Who the flip are you?!" asked Sunset.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the faker. "I'm you!"

" _Very_ funny," said Sunset. "Why are you racing around dressed like me?"

"Oh come on," said the fake. "You mean to tell me you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" asked Sunset.

"Battle City," said the fake. "Remember when you lost to Celestia's student? How she and her friends drove the evil out of you?"

Sunset gasped. "Don't tell you're…"

"I'm your lost half!" said the fake. "Your inner darkness, the _true_ Sunset Shimmer! The one who doesn't need friends to slow her down!"

"Slow me down?" asked Sunset.

"That's right," said the fake. "You used to be so ruthless! You never let anyone stand in your way, even if it met taking _extreme_ measures! Now you just waste your time hanging out with those idiot friends of yours."

"They are not idiots!" insisted Sunset. "They're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If weren't for them, I would have ended up like you!"

"See? Right there!" said the fake. "You've lost your ferocity, your cruelty, your _darkness_."

"Those days are long gone!" said Sunset. "I'm not like you anymore, and I never want to be ever again!"

The fake laughed. "The _real_ Sunset wouldn't let any authority hold her down, and she definitely wouldn't need any _help_ escaping from prison."

"Wait," said Sunset. "Are you the one who blew up that lock on the door of my prison cell?"

"You bet," said the fake. She then slammed into Sunset's duel runner.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Sunset.

The fake giggled and pressed against Sunset's runner, trying to make her crash.

"That does it!" said Sunset. She then slammed the imposter back three times.

"That's more like it," said the fake as she regained her balance. "You can deny it all you want, but deep down on the inside, you're still the same evil, greedy gal that you always were."

"No!" cried Sunset. "That's not true! Not now, not ever again! Now what do you want?"

"A duel, what else?" asked the fake. "You're not scared of dueling your _better_ half, are you?"

"Better half?!" asked Sunset. "You gotta be kidding me! Without me, you wouldn't even existent! Fine, it's time you learned what _real_ dueling is all about!"

"Alright," said the fake. "Time to see who the _real_ Sunset Shimmer is!"

"Activating Speed World Neo!" said the two duelists.

"Duel mode engaged," said a robotic female voice. "Autopilot activated."

Signs then popped up on the sides of the road and a voice called out. "A turbo duel is about to commence! All none dueling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately!" All the cars, vans and trucks moved off the lane, except one. A small green car with flowers stickers stayed on. The driver was Tree Hugger. "Two Sunset Shimmers?! Woah, this is gonna be so _groovy_." She then snapped a picture.

"You're going down!" said Sunset.

"Yeah right," said the fake.

"Let's ride!" said the two.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Fake LP: 4000**

* * *

Flash had gone home, while the girls were all still at Pinkie's house.

"I wonder how Sunset's doing?" asked Fluttershy.

A short while later, Chief Stable called.

"Hello?" asked Pinkie. "Sunset escaped?!"

"What?!" cried the others.

" _Look if she comes to you girls, you have to call us,"_ said the Chief.

"Will do," said Pinkie.

"Doesn't she know this is gonna get her in even more trouble?" asked Applejack.

"She probably went out to catch the _true_ criminal," said Rarity.

Twilight then called Flash. "Did you hear? Sunset broke out of prison!"

" _What?!"_ asked Flash. _"Do you know where she is?"_

"No, answered Twi.

" _I'm going out to look for her,"_ said Flash.

"Flash, wait!" said Twilight. But it was too late, Flash already hung up.

"We should be out there too!" said Rainbow.

"But where could she be?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'll bet she went back to the scene of the crime," said Rarity. "The highway!"

"Let's go!" said AJ. She and Rainbow hopped on their duel runners and raced off, while Pinkie and the others jumped into her Hummer.

* * *

Back on the road, the two Sunsets had just drawn their five cards.

"Ready to see how a _champion_ is supposed to duel?" asked the fake.

"Whatever," said Sunset. "Just go."

 **Turn 1: Enemy**

"Very well," said the fake. "I summons Double Coston in defense mode."

"Hey, that's my monster!" said Sunset.

"I was the one who originally built your deck, remember?!" asked the fake. "I slap three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"My turn!" said Sunset. "I summon Marauding Captain, and I'll use his effect to bring out my Hand of Nephthys! Now I'll use her effect. By tributing her and my Captain, I can special summon one of my favorite monsters from my deck, the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! And if you think he's bad now, just wait until I equip him with Big Bang Shot! Not only does it give him 400 extra points, but now he can inflict piercing damage!" (Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK: 2400 – 2800)

"Am I supposed to be scared?" asked the fake.

Sunset scowled. "You will be soon! Sacred Phoenix, destroy her Double Coston!"

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Enemy LP: 2850**

"I activate Chthonian Blast!" said the fake. "Now since one of my monsters was destroyed, I can destroy the weakest monster on the field, then we both take damage equal to half its ATK points."

"Uh-oh," said Sunset.

"Say goodbye to your precious Sacred Phoenix," said the fake.

 **Sunset LP: 2600**

 **Enemy LP: 1450**

"So you wanna play rough, huh?" asked Sunset. "Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Come on!" said the fake. "Are you even taking this seriously? I busted you out because I thought you might actually give me a challenge! Guess I was wrong."

"You think you can do better?!" asked Sunset. "Then go ahead and try!"

"With Pleasure!" said the fake.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack finally arrived at the highway.

"Hey Rainbow!" called Applejack. "Look at the sign!"

"Someone's dueling on the upper lane," said Rainbow.

"I bet you it's Sunset," said Sunset.

"Me too," agreed Rainbow. "Let's go!"

 **Turn 3: Enemy**

"Now watch and learn," said the fake. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Double Coston."

"Hold up!" said Sunset. "I activate Call of the Haunted! So now I can bring back my Phoenix-"

"In your dreams!" interrupted the fake "I activate Wiretap! Not only does it negate your trap, but it also shuffles it back into your deck."

" _Dang, she's good,"_ thought Sunset.

"Now let me show you how it's done," said the fake. "I tribute Double Coston in order to summon my most powerful creature, The Supremacy Sun!"

"But that's my card," said Sunset.

"You mean _my_ card," said the fake. "You don't deserve to have a monster like this in your deck. After Battle City, you gave up your aggressive ways, now you're just a washed-up has-been!"

"I'll have you know that I'm the world champion!" argued Sunset.

"Yeah right!" said the faker. " _Anybody_ can claim some stupid title. Face it, you'll never have what it takes to be the BEST! A true Queen is ruthless, and she must destroy and dominate every opponent he or she faces to remind them who reigns supreme!"

"That's not how Duel Monsters is supposed to be played," said Sunset. "It's _just_ a dang card game! It's made for friends to play and have fun."

"Ha!" said the fake. "That's a weakling's excuse, because they don't have the _guts_ to battle like a real champion! Like _me_."

Sunset gritted her teeth.

"Now Supremacy Sun, attack this weakling!" ordered the fake.

"I don't think so!" said Sunset. "I discard Kuriboh to block all your damage."

"Not a chance!" said the fake. "I activate Debunk!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"If you activate an effect your hand or graveyard, this card negates it and banishes the card!" explained the fake.

"No!" cried Sunset.

"Told you that you don't have what it takes!" said the fake.

"Ah!" cried Sunset as her points hit zero.

 **Sunset LP: 0**

 **Enemy LP: 1450**

She then lost control of her runner and slammed into the glass wall, shattering it as she fell toward the ocean below. _"I can't believe it. She beat me in just three turns. Maybe she truly is better than me."_

The fake stopped and watched as Sunset fell. "Time to face the facts, if you can't fight with everything you have, all the time, then you're not worthy to be called a duelist. But don't worry, I'll give this city a champion they can actually be _proud_ off."

Sunset gasped just before her runner broke the water.

A few seconds later, Rainbow and AJ arrived at the crash site. The fake then looked at them and giggled.

"What are you doing here, Sunset?" asked Rainbow.

"Running only gives the cops more of a reason to lock you up again!" added Applejack.

"Good," said the fake. Her Supremacy Sun monster then fired a blast of energy at the girls, blinding them for a couple of seconds.

"Ah!" cried the two.

As the light of the attack faded, the imposter raced off.

Flash and the others then showed up.

"Where's Sunset?" asked Twilight.

"She's gone," answered Rainbow.

"Now what do we do?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know," answered AJ. "I just don't know."

" _Sunset, where are you?"_ wondered Flash.

* * *

Once the police had closed off the crash site, Tree Hugger drove back home. "I like, hope I got a good shot." She checked her phone. "Rad! The angle is perfect. I think I should like, _totally_ give to the press or the police."


	9. Time for a Rematch!

All the girls were back at their own homes. But Twilight and Rainbow still couldn't figure out what they witnessed last night.

"I just don't know what to think anymore," said Twilight.

"Morning, Twily," said Shining Armor.

"Morning, bro," replied Twilight.

"Did you find out anything last night?" asked Shining.

"No, not at all," answered Twi. "Anyway, how's Cadence?"

"She's fine," answered Shining. "By the way, she's due in one month."

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," said Shining. "You're gonna be an aunt sooner than I thought."

"Oh my gosh," breathed Twi. "Well, at least one good thing is going on in all this mess."

Cadence then walked in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," answered Shining. "I just told Twily."

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight noticing Cadence swollen belly.

"I'm fine," said Cadence. "But the question is, are _you_ after what happened last night?"

"No," admitted Twi.

"Try to calm down," said Cadence. "We'll figure all this out, _real_ soon."

"I hope so," said Twilight. She then turned on the TV.

" _This is Angela Raines reporting."_

"Great!" said Twi. "This may be an update!"

" _Sunset Shimmer, the current dueling champion now charged with assault, has escaped from prison and is currently at large,"_ said Angela.

"We already know that," said Twilight impatiently.

" _Sector Security is advising citizens to avoid major highways if possible,"_ continued Angela. _"Anyone with information about to Shimmer's whereabouts should contact the local authorities-"_

Twilight then shut it off, and texted the girls to meet her at Sugarcube Corner. "I gotta talk with the girls."

"Please be careful, out there!" called Cadence.

"Good luck, Twi!" called Shining.

"Thank you!" said Twilight.

* * *

"So you saw Sunset last night?" asked Rarity. "Did she say anything?"

"Not a word," answered Rainbow.

"She just smirked and took off," added Applejack.

" _I just don't get it, Sunset,"_ thought Twi. _"Why are you doing all this?"_

"We have to find her," said Flash.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta go, girls," said Fluttershy. "I volunteered to walk some of the dogs at the animal shelter this morning."

"See ya," said Pinkie.

"Bye," said Rarity.

* * *

Meanwhile, a newspaper columnist named Buried Lede was combing the city for info about Sunset. Fluttershy was walking her dogs a few steps behind him.

A few seconds later, Tree Hugger drove to Lede. "Yo, I got some _totally_ rad info you need to hear. Last night, on the highway, there were _two_ Sunset Shimmers dueling. Far out, huh?"

"Are you serious, or nuts?" asked Lede.

"Rude much?" asked Tree Hugger. She then showed him her picture.

"What the?!" asked Lede. "Where did you get this?!"

"Duh!" said Tree Hugger. "Like I said, on the highway."

"What did you say?" asked Fluttershy.

"Flutts!" said Tree Hugger. "What's up, girl?"

"I'm fine, but what did you just say about Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

"Get this," said Tree Hugger. "There were two of em last night, dueling on the highway. Check it out." She then showed her the picture.

Fluttershy gasped. "I have to call my friends!"

Her friends and Flash immediately raced down to meet Tree Hugger. When they saw the picture, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I knew it!" said Flash. "I knew Sunset was innocent! I knew it, I just knew it!"

"I knew it _too_ ," said Pinkie.

"Are you sure this is legit?" asked Rainbow.

"Super sure," said Tree Hugger. "I saw them both in my rear mirror, and as they raced by, I snapped a pic."

"I've got to get this to my office," said Lede.

"Hey! That is _soooo_ not your phone!" said Tree Hugger.

"Sorry," said Lede. "Just give me a copy of the picture."

"All ya had to do was ask, dude," said Tree Hugger.

"So the Sunset we saw last night really _was_ an imposter," said Rainbow.

"So where's the _real_ Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

"Wait," said AJ. "Remember how there was a _crash_ site on the highway?"

"You don't think…" said Rarity.

"We have to get back there now!" said Rainbow.

" _Right on_ ," said Tree Hugger.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the girls and Flash had raced down to the crash site.

"Let's check underneath the highway," said Flash.

"Good idea," said Rainbow.

The gang spread out and looked under the pier columns and near the rocks below.

"What could have happened last night?" asked Twi.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy got a call from Tree Hugger. "Hello?"

" _There's like a major problem, Flutts,"_ said Tree Hugger.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

" _I heard from Buried Lede that the fake Sunset is out racing down the highway again,"_ said Tree Hugger. _"And the police are trying to catch her."_

"Thanks!" said Fluttershy. "Girls! That imposter's on the highway again!"

"Well then let's get going!" said Rainbow.

"Right behind ya!" called AJ.

Flash jumped in his car, while the others hopped in Pinkie's Hummer.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a cabin, Sunset was lying in a bed. A couple seconds later, she woke up. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're safe," said a voice.

Sunset turned to see a large semi-muscular man in western clothing and a small yellow hat. "Ya'll okay?"

"Who are you?" asked Sunset.

"Name's Trouble Shoes. But you can call me Clyde," said the man. "You gonna be okay?"

"The last thing I remember was falling into the ocean," said Sunset. "How did I end up here?"

"I was out fishing for some tuna for dinner," said Clyde. "After I caught a few, I started rowing back to shore. That's when I saw you fall in. I carried you back here, but had a heck of a time getting your bike out of the water. By the way, I'm a big fan of yours, and I don't believe anything about what the police said about you."

"Wow," said Sunset. "Thank you very much for all you've done." She then remembered her evil double was on the loose. "I gotta go!"

"Whoa!" said Clyde. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" said Sunset. "Once again, thank you. But I have to stop that freak before she hurts anyone else. Bye!"

Trouble Shoes waved good-bye to her. "Just my luck, I was gonna ask her for an autograph."

* * *

A female police officer named Deputy Copper and four other officers were chasing the fake Sunset down the highway.

"Pull over!" said Copper. "If you stop now, we'll go easy on ya!"

The fake slammed into two of the officers and kicked the third one, causing him to crash into the fourth.

"You're only making things worse!" said Copper.

"That's the way I like it!" said the fake.

A couple seconds later, Rainbow and Applejack showed up.

"Officer!" called Applejack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Copper. "It's dangerous here! Get outta of here immediately!"

"We just came to tell you, that isn't Sunset!" said Applejack. "It's an imposter!"

"Say what?" asked Copper. "Are you crazy?"

"No," said Rainbow. "It _really_ isn't Sunset. That freak is a fake!"

The fake Shimmer laughed. "Seems you girls don't really know me as well as you thought you did."

"You're not our friend!" yelled Applejack. "Our friend is kind, loyal, reliable, and honest!"

"Now tell us what you did with the real Sunset!" called Rainbow.

" _I_ don't know what happened to that _pathetic_ loser," said the fake.

"No one calls our friend pathetic, and gets away with it!" said Rainbow.

"Bring it on!" said the fake. She then slammed into Rainbow's runner.

"Aaahhhh!" cried Rainbow as she flew off her runner.

"Rainbow!" cried AJ.

As Rainbow fell toward the ground, Applejack quickly grasped her geode, then reached out and grabbed Rainbow's hand.

"Need a lift?!" asked Applejack. She pulled Rainbow in until she was able to climb on to the back seat of her runner.

"Thanks for saving me, AJ," said Rainbow. "You're a really loyal friend."

"I learn from the best," said Applejack.

Rainbow smiled and hugged her pal. "Now let's get this freak!"

The fake laughed. "Oh please! Even the two of you together couldn't take me on! You see, unlike that has been friend of yours, I don't need deadweights like you to hold me back from my potential!"

"Now I _know_ you're not Sunset," said AJ. "Because the Sunset Shimmer we know would never say stuff like that to her best friends!"

"You're right! I wouldn't!" said a voice from above.

"What the?!" said Copper.

Sunset jumped off a higher lane and landed on the same lane as the fake Shimmer.

"It's Sunset!" called Applejack.

"I can't believe it!" said Copper. "There really are two of em!"

"You guys okay?" asked Sunset.

"We're okay," answered Rainbow.

"We always knew you were innocent," said AJ.

"Thanks for still believing in me," said Sunset.

"No problem," said Rainbow.

"But where have you been this whole time?" asked Applejack.

"I'll tell ya later!" said Sunset. "Right now, I have a score to _settle_."

"So, you weren't dead after all," said the fake.

"Save it!" said Sunset. "You got lucky last time, by now it's time for a rematch!"

"Fine by me!" said the fake.

"Activate Spell World Neo!" said the two Sunsets.

" _Duel mode engaged,"_ said a female robot voice.

Deputy Copper, AJ and Rainbow continued to follow them.

"Let's do this!" said the fake.

"You're on!" said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Enemy LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Enemy**

"Since I'm the returning champion, I'll go first!" said the fake. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode! I place a face down and end my turn. Seems you didn't learn your lesson from our first match, guess I'll just have to beat you _again_!"

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"I hope you're ready to eat those words," said Sunset. "It's my turn. First, I'll discard my Level Eater in order to special summon The Tricky! Attack her Amazoness Swords Woman!"

The fake laughed. "Don't you know that by attacking my Swordswoman, _you_ take all the damage?"

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

 **Enemy LP: 4000**

"Of course," answered Sunset. "But it was worth it to get that annoying monster out of the way. Now I'll reduce my Tricky's level by 1 to special summon my Level Eater from the grave. Next I'll tribute him and my Tricky to summon the one and true, Supremacy Sun!"

Suddenly, a car raced onto the duel lane. Buried Lede was behind the wheel, and Photo Finish was in the passenger seat.

"Wow!" said Lede. "The two Sunsets are dueling. This is the ultimate scoop!"

"I agree," said Photo.

"Alright, Photo," said Lede. "Take all the good shots and angles you can-"

"I am already!" interrupted Photo as she snapped pictures.

"Wow, you don't waste time do ya?" asked Lede.

"Never!" said Photo.

"Pull over sir!" said Copper. "This is a combat lane! You can't be here!"

"Sorry, but I'm a journalist," said Lede. "And I can't miss out on a story like _this_!"

"Photo Finish?" asked Applejack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow.

"She's my new part timer at the Canterlot Bugle," said Lede.

"I activate Fires of Doomsday!" said the fake. "This gives me two Dark Fire tokens. _And,_ I can only use them to tribute summon a Dark monster. So you know what's coming right?"

"Whatever," said Sunset. "Just get it over with!"

 **Turn 3: Enemy**

"As you wish," said the fake. "I draw! And I activate Precious Cards from Beyond. Now when I summon a monster that requires two or more tributes, I can draw two cards. So I'll tribute my two tokens to summon _my_ The Supremacy Sun! Now I can draw two cards. Next, I'll play Forbidden Chalice on my Supremacy Sun, to give it 400 extra ATK points." (The Supremacy Sun: 3000 → 3400)

"Oh no," said Sunset.

"Told you I was the better half!" said the fake. "Now my monster, show that weakling why you're known as The _Supremacy_ Sun!"

"Dang it!" said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 3100**

 **Enemy LP: 4000**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said the fake. (The Supremacy Sun: 3400 → 3000) "Now why don't you actually try to inflict some damage this turn."

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"Oh I'll do better that!" said Sunset. "I draw! I discard Rapid Fire Magician to bring back my Supremacy Sun! Now I'll equip it with Mist Body, so now he can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Not too bad," said the fake. "But you'll still have to do better than that to beat a champion like me."

"Very well," said Sunset. "Supremacy Sun, wipe that wannabe off the field! I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Enemy**

"You went through all that, and still no damage. What a shame," said the fake. "I now discard Rescue Cat from my hand to bring back my Supremacy Sun just like you did. Then I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring Rescue Cat out to the field. Now I'll use its effect, by sacrificing itself, I can bring out two level 3 or lower Beast monsters from my deck. So I'll bring out Neko Mane King and Hane-Hane! Then I'll tribute them to summon another Supremacy Sun!"

"You have another one?!" asked Sunset.

"Oh yeah," answered the fake. "And now I can draw two more cards. But now I'll play Double Summon, so I can summon _another_ monster. But first, I activate my trap, The First Monarch! Now by discarding a card, I can change his attribute to Dark! And if I want to summon a level 7 or higher Dark monster, my Monarch will count as two sacrifices! Oh, and by the way, the card I discarded was Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World. And everyone knows that when Broww is discarded, I can draw an extra card. Now I tribute my Monarch to summon my third Supremacy Sun!"

"You have three of them?!" asked Sunset.

"That's impossible!" said Rainbow and Applejack.

"Yes!" said Photo. "Action! Show me the magic's!"

"Now I play Burden of the Mighty!" said the fake. "Now your monster loses 100 ATK points for each of its levels. Since it's a ten star monster, it loses 1000 points!" (The Supremacy Sun: 3000 – 2000)

"No, this can't be happening!" said Sunset.

"Oh but it is!" said the fake. "Now I know your monster can't be destroyed, but your life points are a different story. Now my three _Suns_ , make mama proud and attack that withering weakling!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Sunset as the attacks hit.

"Sunset!" cried Rainbow and AJ.

 **Sunset LP: 100**

 **Enemy LP: 4000**

"Just face the facts," said the fake. "I'm everything you used to be, and want to be now! Your better, stronger, and smarter self! No matter how much you want to deny it, I'll always be the half!"

"Then how come I'm still standing?" asked Sunset.

The fake growled. "Brave words."

"I know," said Sunset. "Now I play Alchemy Cycle! This card reduces my monster's ATK points to zero until the end of the turn, which makes it the perfect time to activate Card of Last Will! Now I can draw five new cards!" (The Supremacy Sun: 2000 – 0)

"Draw all you want," said the fake. "You'll never have what it takes to beat me!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Sunset.

"What?!" asked the fake. "How dare you mock my power!"

"But what good is all that power if you're alone?" asked Sunset.

"I don't need anyone in _my_ life!" said the fake. "All I need is victory!" (The Supremacy Sun: 0 – 2000)

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"That is so sad," said Sunset. "And that right there, is the difference between you and me. Yes, in the past, I wanted power. But then I was shown that winning means nothing, unless you can share with the people you love. Now I have all that, and more. Observe! I got these cards from every one of my friends. These two are from Pinkie and Rarity! White Wing Magician and Harmonizing Magician! And I'll set them in my Pendulum zones! Now I'll Pendulum summon Flame Ruler, plus the new cards I got from Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy! Backup Secretary! Launcher Commander! And Bitron! (Flame Ruler ATK: 1500 – 1100) (Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 – 900) (Launcher Commander ATK: 1700 – 1300) (Bitron ATK: 200 – 0) Now I will combine my three new monsters together to Link summon a new monster that Flash gave me. Encode Talker!"

"I've never seen that card before," said the fake.

"Then you've probably never seen this next one either," said Sunset. "I combine my Supremacy Sun and my Flame Ruler to Link summon my gift from Twilight! Tri-Gate Wizard!"

"So what?" asked the fake. "Neither of your monsters have enough attack power to stand up to any of my Suns! Besides, my Burden of the Mighty makes them even weaker!" But the new monster's ATK point didn't budge. "What? How can this be?"

"You idiot!" said Sunset. "Link monsters don't have a level, or a rank! I thought a _real_ champion was prepared to handle _anything_."

"Oooh!" said Applejack

"So savage," said Rainbow.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the fake.

"How about I shut _you_ up, instead?" asked Sunset. "Tri-Gate Wizard, attack her third Supremacy Sun!"

"Oh I get it," said the fake. "You can't win, so you're suiciding. Well I don't blame you, Supremacy Sun, grant her wish and rip her Wizard to shreds!" But Tri-Gate wasn't destroyed. "What?! How can your monster still be standing?!"

"Because of my Encode Talker's ability," answered Sunset. "When one of my other monsters that's linked to him battles a monster with higher points, he can block all damage to my life points and prevent that monster from being destroyed."

"It can do all that?" asked the fake.

"Yep," answered Sunset. "But that's not the worst of it. After the battle, Encode Talker gains the ATK points of the monster my Wizard attacked." (Encode Talker ATK: 2300 – 5300)

"5300 ATK points?!" asked the fake.

"Of course," answered Sunset. "Now allow me to introduce you to my Wizard's effect! Since my Encode Talker is linked to him, any battle damage you receive from my Talker will be DOUBLED!"

"What?!" cried the fake.

"Encode Talker! Obliterate!" ordered Sunset.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" cried the fake.

 **Sunset LP: 100**

 **Enemy LP: 0**

The impact of the attack tore off the fake's rubber skin, revealing a humanoid robot.

"That thing is a robot?!" asked Copper.

The robot's duel runner then exploded.

All the bikes and cars stopped.

"This is insane," said Lede. "Photo, get shots of all this stuff!"

"Already have," said Photo.

"I can't believe that freak was just a no good robot trying to turn everyone against Sunset!" said AJ.

"You did it, Sunset!" said Rainbow. "You wasted that robot!"

"And we all witnessed the whole thing," said Deputy Copper. "So I can testify that you weren't the cause of those attacks."

"We knew you were innocent all along," said AJ.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Sunset. "You're the best."

"Hey! Check this out!" said Cooper. "All the cards in that robot's deck were fake!"

"I knew it!" said Rainbow.

"I'll bag the remains of the robot and see if my team can figure out who built it," said Copper.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "Sorry for all the trouble officer…"

"Copper," said the officer. "Deputy Copper."

"Thank you for your help," said Sunset.

"Thank you for getting rid of that insane machine," said Copper.

"Wait! Hold that pose!" said Photo as she took another picture.

* * *

After the robot was examined, Sunset was declared innocent and all charges were dropped.

When Sunset went back to her home, she was immediately greeted and hugged by all her friends and Flash.

"We never doubted you," said Rarity.

"I'm just glad it's all over," said Fluttershy.

"Get ready for the best, 'Welcome home and we knew you were innocent all along and knew you would never do anything like this, party!' said Pinkie rapidly.

"Gee, thanks," said Sunset.

"Let's get it on!" said Rainbow.

Flash walked over to Sunset. "Are you sure you're okay after all that?"

"I'm fine," said Sunset. "And thanks for never giving up on me."

"Never," said Flash as he hugged Sunset again. The two then kissed.

* * *

(A few days later)

"So there wasn't anything on the robot's memory chip?" asked Sunset.

"No, nothing," answer Chief Stable.

"I have a theory," said Twilight. "My guess is, the robot's memory system was set to erase everything if it lost in a duel."

"So we couldn't trace it back to whoever programmed it," said Copper.

"Who would make such a dangerous machine?" asked Flash.

"I don't know," answered Copper.

"But we'll keep investigating," said the Chief. "And we'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," said Sunset.

* * *

Trouble Shoes had just finishing some more fish, but when he got home, there was a large manila envelope on his doorstep that read. _"From Sunset Shimmer, thanks for saving me."_ Inside was an autographed picture.

"Ye-ha!" cried Trouble Shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave in an unspecified location, an elderly man was pushing keys on a computer.

"You truly are as good as they say, Miss Shimmer," said the man. "And you'll need to be, so I can get my wish."

The End


End file.
